


De là-haut

by seldesmers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, OS, en vrai c'est pas si horrible, ils sont mignons, larry - Freeform, mais ça ne dure pas lol, montmatre, stylinson, été
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldesmers/pseuds/seldesmers
Summary: Louis est un élève anglais en vacances à Paris durant l'été. Ce dernier est à la recherche d'endroits connus à représenter sur ses toiles et améliorer ses talents.C'est au Sacré-Coeur, au sommet de Montmartre où la vue vertigineuse domine la capitale qu'il aperçoit Harry, posé dans l'herbe avec son plaid et ses livres.Harry qu'il trouve immédiatement digne d'une beauté sidérante et qui, selon lui, mérite d'être peint du bout de ses pinceaux.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson





	De là-haut

Montmartre était à l’époque, dans les années 1800, un des points le plus haut de Paris. Ce n’est qu’en 1860 que ce quartier a officiellement été ajouté à la ville afin d’élargir les arrondissements. Aujourd’hui, il faisait partie des endroits les plus visités de la capitale, célèbre notamment pour ses spots de photographie incroyables. Globalement, ce quartier était plutôt ce qu’on pourrait qualifier d’artistique. Tous les individus qualifiés dans une activité venaient ici pour mettre en œuvre leurs talents ou les expérimenter davantage. Peintres, dessinateurs, danseurs, chanteurs, auteurs…tous les profils passaient chaque jour sur l’esplanade du Sacré Cœur où se dressait une vue panoramique de Paris. D’ici, chaque toit d’immeubles parisiens en tuiles grises se voyait et ce jusqu’à plusieurs kilomètres au loin. Lors des jours pluvieux et assombris par la mare de nuages gris dans le ciel, il était, pour certaines personnes, agréable de venir s’accouder à la rembarre et observer les gouttes engloutir l’horizon sous un rideau d’eau. 

On pouvait dire qu’Harry avait désormais pris l’habitude de regarder discrètement les différentes personnes qu’il croisait tous les jours. Les après-midis entiers qu’il avait passés ici lui avaient appris à développer son sens de l’observation et de déduction aussi, un petit peu. Il lui arrivait donc parfois de lever les yeux du livre qu’il était en train de lire pour guetter pendant quelques secondes à peine les passants. La plupart du temps, rien ni personne ne captait son attention, alors il se replongea dans sa lecture. Puis il recommença plus tard, après avoir perdu la notion du temps au fil des pages qui défilaient sous son regard concentré. Rares étaient les personnes qu’Harry trouvait intéressantes, selon lui. Il était en quelque sorte devenu blasé et son attention émoussée en voyant le même type d’individus défiler par milliers tous les jours. C’était toujours la même chose. Comme une boucle sans fin face à laquelle Harry était le spectateur. Les mêmes téléphones perchés en l’air, les mêmes sourires plaqués sur le visage, les mêmes bronzages blêmes et les mêmes langues parlées. Sans arrêt. Même en périodes creuses et peu estivales. Harry crû que cela ne s’arrêterait jamais. Mais en même temps, c’est lui-même qui décidait de se poser sur l’étendue d’herbe, se trouvant entre les deux grands escaliers massifs qui menaient à la première esplanade. Harry montait rarement là-haut, à l’endroit où l’on voyait réellement la vue à couper le souffle, tout simplement parce qu’il l’a connaissait par cœur.

Il n’avait pas besoin de monter plus haut encore. La vue que tous les touristes admiraient, Harry la voyait depuis la fenêtre de son appartement. Le studio étudiant se trouvait à quelques rues plus loin, dans un vieil immeuble un peu abîmé que personne ne voulait visiblement retaper. Au lieu de passer ses journées enfermé dans une seule pièce, le jeune garçon préférait venir ici et s’asseoir dans la pelouse pour lire sa lecture du jour qu’il avait choisi au préalable avant d’aller se coucher. C’était, globalement, ce à quoi se résumaient ses journées. Et cela lui convenait. Il était heureux d’avoir la chance d’être aussi passionné par la littérature. La plupart des élèves avec qui il était allé au lycée n’avaient pas eu cette occasion. Lui, il trouvait ça intéressant d’étudier la façon dont les différentes classes sociales vivaient tout du long des époques que nous connaissions. De pouvoir être capable d’expliquer précisément l’évolution de la société, de la condition humaine et des mentalités à travers ce que les auteurs retranscrivaient dans leurs ouvrages. Et en même temps, cerner les écrivains eux-mêmes sur leur façon de voir les choses. En comparant plusieurs artistes de la même époque, Harry réussissait à voir les avis et les perceptions varier en fonction de ces derniers. 

Il aurait pu continuer à la feuilleter encore longtemps avant que le train-train quotidien et répétitif dans lequel il baignait depuis des semaines soit bouleversé. Évidemment. 

Ce jour là, il faisait chaud. L’été était à son apogée et le soleil rayonnait sur toute la ville. Paris fut recouverte de rayons fiévreux et les températures âpres firent transpirer les gens. Pourtant, le nombre de touristes présents au sommet de Montmartre semblait avoir doublé. C’était à croire que la pire saison de l’année les incitait à tous sortir pour rôtir comme des morceaux de viandes sous le cagnard. Harry aurait aimé penser qu’ils étaient stupides de sortir alors qu’une aussi large vague de chaleur pesait à faible altitude, mais il ne valait pas mieux qu’eux. Lui aussi était venu. Après midi, il était venu. Sa couverture sous un bras, un nouveau livre sous l’autre, et des lunettes de soleil sur le nez. L’immeuble où il habitait avait une très mauvaise isolation, ce qui faisait que les appartements devenaient chauds à la moindre hausse. Il allait définitivement être mieux ici, à un endroit où il avait au moins une infime chance d’intercepter une rafale de vent. 

Ainsi s’était-il installé, les jambes en tailleur, le dos voûté et les yeux brûlés par la forte luminosité qui l’entourait. Il tenait entre ses doigts fins un livre abîmé qui dégageait une odeur d’ancien papier. 

Ce fut à cette heure-ci que le soleil se trouva le plus haut dans le ciel. Il sentit la sueur couler sur ses jambes pliées en tailleur. Cette sensation l'écœura, Harry détestait plus que tout se sentir poisseux. C’était aussi pour cela qu’il n’aimait pas l’été. De juin à septembre, chaque mouvement était résumé à la peau collante et le visage luisant. Mais il trouvait cependant toujours un moyen d’être dehors aux heures les plus insupportables pour lui. Parce qu’il était comme ça Harry. Toujours à aller à l’encontre de ses propres principes pour faire les choses que son côté têtu lui disait de faire. 

Plusieurs minutes s’étaient écoulées depuis qu’il avait ouvert la première page de son livre. La bouteille d’eau fraîche qu’il avait placé entre ses jambes croisées lui permit de sentir un peu de fraîcheur afin de contraster le poids qui tombait sur son crâne et son visage. Il avait désormais acquis assez de concentration pour pouvoir lire tranquillement les lignes qui s’affichaient sous ses yeux sans être dérangé par les bruits de l’endroit agité autour de lui. De plus, il s’y était habitué. Il arrivait de mieux en mieux à s’exiler de la réalité, dans le but de voyager vers un monde plus calme où l’imagination est reine, où le calme régnait. C’était toute une technique qu’il maîtrisait et qui avait pour principe de réussir à faire le vide dans sa tête et à pouvoir se dédier complètement à la lecture. Chasser toutes les pensées quotidiennes qui monopolisaient souvent toute notre énergie pour laisser place à la relaxation de mots déjà écrits et pensés. C’était pourquoi la littérature était devenue son passe-temps favoris. 

À l’instant présent, Harry se sentit bien. Rien ne l’embêtait. De nouveau, il s’était retrouvé dans un autre monde et actuellement, il fut déjà pris dans le nouveau récit qu’il venait de commencer. Ses pensées étaient déjà parties dans diverses directions imagées qui lui permettaient ensuite de mieux visualiser les choses que ses yeux lisaient. Un léger vent — du genre super léger — passa dans ses cheveux gras à peine démêlés et fit voler ses mèches dans l’air. 

Il y avait presque tout de parfait. Harry ne pensait même pas à se plaindre, pour une fois. Il profitait simplement du moment qu’il avait la chance de passer dans cet endroit si mythique sans trop réfléchir au reste. Intérieurement, il se sentait tant apaisé que selon lui, il aurait bien pu continuer d’enchaîner les pages sans s’arrêter pendant des heures sans même voir le temps défiler. Mais quelque chose — ou plutôt quelqu’un — vont mettre fin à son début de paradis. 

Dans son dos résonna une voix aiguë et cassée qui le fit sursauter. Derrière lui se trouva un jeune homme. Harry plaça son index entre les pages puis referma le livre dessus et se retourna enfin pour regarder celui qui venait de l’interrompre. 

Aussitôt, il découvrit un garçon. Il l’observa durant quelques courtes secondes et remarqua directement sa petite taille. 

Il se demanda plusieurs fois ce que quelqu’un pouvait lui vouloir et attendit. Le garçon mit quelques secondes avant de recommencer à parler. Entre temps, Harry le détailla davantage. Au-dessus de ses yeux se trouvait sa main qui cachait ses yeux du soleil. Yeux qu’il devina être clairs, au vue de la façon dont ils étaient plissés face à la lumière. Plus haut, son front était dégagé et ses cheveux châtains remontés en l’air. Ce furent les seuls détails qu’Harry pris en compte. 

— Excusez-moi de vous déranger, repris-t-il, je suis artiste et je suis  _ currently  _ en train de peindre le paysage. Je vous ai vu de là-haut et je me suis demandé si vous accepteriez que je vous représente sur la toile. 

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois tout en essayant de comprendre ce qu’il était en train de se passer. Il fut, premièrement, déstabilisé par l’accent anglais très marqué dans la voix du jeune homme. Il était évidemment qu’il ne venait pas d’ici mais plutôt d’Angleterre. Deuxièmement, jamais, on ne lui avait demandé la permission pour figurer sur une peinture. En général, les gens qui venaient ici pour dessiner choisissait de leur plein gré d’intégrer telle ou telle personne à leurs œuvres. C’était la première fois qu’on venait lui demander. 

En absence de réponse, le dernier continua :

— Cela peut sembler… étrange ? Mais je préfère être sûr que cela ne pose pas de problème avant de dessiner un inconnu. 

Finalement, Harry repris ses esprits et répondit gentiment. 

— Faites ce que vous voulez, sourit-il. Je suis seulement ici pour lire, alors que quelqu’un me peigne, de dos surtout, ça ne me dérange pas. Merci d’avoir posé la question, c’est sympa. 

Le châtain qui se tenait en face de lui serra les lèvres et sourit en retour, visiblement gêné par la façon dont Harry venait de répondre. Il joua nerveusement avec ses doigts tout en regardant Harry. Puis il s’en alla. Il remercia Harry d’une brève parole et tourna le dos aussi vite qu’il était arrivé. Harry l’observa remonter les escaliers deux à deux puis finit par secouer la tête.  _ Quel garçon étrange, quand même.  _

Il n’eut pas de mal à se replonger dans sa lecture. Malgré tout, l’accent et le français peu assuré du petit homme faisaient écho en boucle dans sa tête sans jamais se taire. C’était comme si ce grain de voix venait de s’imprimer dans son cerveau. Il y repensa encore durant les heures qui ont suivi. Heures durant lesquelles Harry essaya tant bien que mal de se reconcentrer sur son bouquin mais qui finit tout de même par abandonner, vaincu par un timbre de voix. Il aurait aimé qu’elle se taise et que la tranquillité regagne sa place, mais ce n’est pas arrivé. Alors il décida d’abandonner. Il n’y aurait aucun but à lire des pages dans le vide sans que les informations puissent atteindre le cerveau de Harry. Et forcer ne mènerait à rien. Harry se connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu’il avait eu sa dose de littérature pour aujourd’hui et qu’il reprendrait plus calmement le jour d’après. Dans une telle situation, la dernière chose qu’il fit fut de fermer le livre pour ensuite se relever sur ses deux pieds. Il grimaça en sentant l’engourdissement de ses jambes sous son poids lorsqu’il se pencha pour récupérer le plaid étalé dans l’herbe. Généralement, ce moment là était celui qu’il aimait le moins. Ranger ses affaires et marcher jusqu’à chez lui, cela l’épuisait rien que d’y penser. Mais il n’allait pas rentrer chez lui en volant, alors il fallait prendre sur soi. Il n’habitait pas loin, de toute façon.  _ Heureusement,  _ pensait-il tous les soirs. 

En regagnant l’escalier à sa droite, Harry leva la tête en direction de l’endroit où se trouvait le chevalet du garçon quelques heures plus tôt. Il l’avait remarqué quand il s’était retourné pour voir si ce dernier avait bien retrouvé son chemin jusqu’à là-haut. On ne sait jamais. Mais cette fois-ci, il semblait bien que l’homme soit parti. Instantanément, Harry ressentit une once de déception en lui qui lui pinça le cœur. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le voir à nouveau avant de s’en aller. Peut-être qu’il reviendra demain ? Il en était persuadé. 

Sur le chemin, il se demanda ce à quoi pouvait ressembler le tableau sur lequel il devait visiblement figurer. Ainsi passa-t-il le restant du trajet en essayant d’imaginer les différents types de peintures que cette personne aurait pu avoir réalisé. 

Aucun artiste n’aurait pu finir une toile en un après-midi. Encore moins une représentant la vue de Paris. Il y avait tellement de détails à ajouter minutieusement et de choses à montrer que Harry était sûr et certain qu’il allait revenir. Et espérait aussi qu’il ne s’identifiait pas au mouvement pictural abstrait. Car là, en effet, moins de broutilles à tracer et donc moins de temps de travail. Avec un peu de réflexion et six étages montés à pieds, Harry vint à la conclusion que non, Monsieur-Le-Peintre n’appartenait sûrement pas au mouvement abstrait, pour la simple et bonne raison que dans ce cas, il ne lui aurait jamais demandé l’autorisation pour le peindre. S’il avait décidé de représenter la vue d’une façon non figurative, une simple ombre aurait suffit pour décrire Harry sur les fibres synthétiques de la toile. 

Harry s’écroula dans son lit à peine la porte d’entrée refermée. Sa poitrine se souleva rapidement tandis que ce dernier essaya de reprendre son souffle. La pente qui menait à chez lui et les six étages sans ascenseur l’avaient complètement affaibli. Le seul côté positif de tout cela, c’est que depuis qu’il était ici, il avait senti les muscles de ses jambes s’affermir au fil des semaines. 

Cependant, une fois enfermé dans son appartement, Harry se sentit seul. Il n’y avait aucun bruit à part son souffle saccadé et le moteur des voitures à l’extérieur. 

Il n’avait pas grand monde sur qui ni compter depuis qu’il avait quitté la province pour s’installer directement au cœur de la capitale et ses amis lui manquait. Il avait bien rencontré quelques personnes avec qui il s’était tout de suite bien entendu, mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Harry avait besoin de quelqu’un  _ vraiment  _ présent avec qui il pourrait passer des heures allongés dans son lit sans même avoir besoin de parler. Ça, il en rêvait. Pouvoir s’assoir en tailleur sur le matelas, les genoux collés à ceux d’une autre personne tout en lui lisant des poèmes avec une douce voix.  _ Pfff.  _ Quel cliché ambulant il était, ça le faisait bien marrer. 

Après avoir enfoncé ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, Harry se laissa partir dans ses pensées bercées par la mélodie de la chanson qu’il venait de lancer. La musique le relaxait dans les moments où il n’était pas en train de lire et il trouvait cela fort agréable. Se concentrer sur tous les sons qui traversaient ses cellules ciliées, les analyser pour ensuite mieux les apprécier… Il adorait ça. Il lui arrivait souvent de se demander comment était-il possible pour quelqu’un de vivre sans musique. C’était impossible. 

Puis progressivement, ses pensées dérivèrent vers  _ lui.  _ Le garçon qu’il avait rencontré plus tôt et avec qui il avait échangé à peine quelques mots. Il repensa à son accent marqué, à sa voix cassée et à ses yeux bleus dans lesquels rayonnait le soleil. Il ressemblait à un soleil, en réalité. Harry tenta de le dessiner dans sa tête du mieux qu’il pouvait, le plus ressemblant à la dernière image qu’il avait eu de l’homme. Puis au fur et à mesure, il réalisa qu’il eut envie de le revoir. Déjà afin d’en apprendre plus sur le travail qu’il était en train de faire sur l’esplanade du haut, et ensuite parce que, inévitablement, Harry le trouvait très beau. Il l’avait remarqué dès qu’il avait posé sur regard sur lui en se retournant, cela lui avait sauté aux yeux. Tout le monde pourrait le trouver beau, c’est certain. Il avait en lui la pureté qui attirait n’importe qui et dégageait un charme fascinant qui me donnait envie de l’observer pendant des heures. 

Il avait parfois envie de se gifler lui-même pour aller jusqu’à penser de cette façon çi. Il devait vraiment se rentrer dans le crâne que non, on ne passe pas des heures à observer un parfait inconnu sorti de nulle part. Harry avait souvent du mal à dissocier cette nuance et s’embarquait souvent dans des états d’esprit euphoriques et la plupart du temps idéalisée qu’il se mettait en tête. Ayant été toute sa vie quelqu’un de très terre à terre, cela l’avait tonné de lui au début, mais il avait fini par admettre qu’il appréciait le faire. Ce qui était étrange, c’est que la littérature était globalement une activité qui le faisait s’envoler dans un nouveau monde imaginaire dans lequel il visualisait les romans qu’il lisait, tout en lui collant les pieds au sol notamment grâce à tout le savoir que cela lui apportait. 

  
  


***

  
  


Harry se réveilla de bonne heure. L’atmosphère qui pesait dans son appartement était lourde et le rendait transpirant. Aussitôt debout sur ses pieds, il s’avança vers la seule fenêtre puis l’ouvrit en grand pour laisser passer l’air. 

Il détestait les nuits d’été. Elles étaient longues, humides et  _ chaudes.  _ Il était impossible de trouver le confort quand le moindre mouvement le faisait suer comme s’il venait de faire une séance de sport. Rien n’était plus horrible pour lui que de se réveiller en sentant les draps mouillés sous son corps enfoncé dans le matelas. Et en l’occurrence, ceci arrivait chaque nuit depuis début juillet. Depuis, il n’avait rien découvert de mieux que la douche froide au réveil. Ce fut d’ailleurs la première chose qu’il fit après avoir ouvert la fenêtre. Rapidement, il sentit ses cheveux s’aplatir et coller à sa peau tout en laissant l’eau dévaler le long de son corps. Son avant-bras et son front furent tous les deux posés contre le carrelage frais et mouillé de la douche contre lequel il se reposa quelques secondes, le temps de se réveiller. Durant ces quelques secondes où ses yeux furent encore collés de sommeil, Harry pris le temps de respirer profondément et de profiter de la fraîcheur du jet sur lui. Ce fut son ventre qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux ainsi que les bruits qui provenaient de ce dernier. Il avait faim. Inévitablement. 

Il franchit la porte du hall de l’immeuble quelques minutes plus tard après s’être lavé rapidement. Son visage se crispa lorsque la vague de chaleur vint lui envelopper le visage à la seconde même où il mit un pied dehors. Heureusement, ses cheveux encore totalement mouillés dans sa nuque le rafraichissait un petit peu. 

Sur son chemin jusqu’à la boulangerie, Harry se demanda comment était-il possible qu’il fasse aussi chaud à une heure aussi peu avancée de la journée. Il n’était pas encore dix heures du matin et pourtant, les passants dans la rue furent tous recouverts de taches de transpiration ainsi que d’humidité luisante sur le front. De plus, Montmartre était un quartier situé en hauteur alors souvent, il arrivait que certaines rues soient en réalité de sacrées pentes. Il n’y avait rien de pire que de les monter lors des canicules. L’appartement d’Harry se trouvait aventagement au début de la rue, dans les premiers numéros, avant que le réel effort physique soit nécessaire. Durant l’été à Paris, chaque pas était réduit à une création infinie de sueur, sans même avoir besoin d’accomplir quelque chose de dingue. 

Le bouclé fut subitement pris de nausées. Il sentit son ventre se tordre et le menacer de faire remonter le dernier repas qu’il avait mangé la veille. Dans la liste des choses qu’Harry n’appréciait pas se trouvait les boucheries. Il les détestait par-dessus tout. Actuellement, la boucherie de sa rue fut la raison de ses haut-le-coeur. Harry ne supportait ni la vue de la viande exposée de la sorte en vitrines, ni l’odeur immonde qui s’échappait quelques mètres plus loin, plus précisément dans ses narines. Il se demandait réellement quelle était la raison des gens pour les pousser à consommer un tel aliment. En tant que végétarien, c’était difficile pour lui de passer devant ce type de boutiques. Il faisait à chaque fois de son mieux pour ne pas regarder et seulement respirer par la bouche le temps d’avancer un petit peu plus loin. Comme maintenant. Il continua de marcher à grands pas le long de la rue en tentant d’oublier les visions qu’il venait d’avoir. À chaque fois, cela lui rappelait le pire livre qu’on lui avait fait étudié l’an passé, durant sa dernière année de lycée.  _ La curée  _ d’Emile Zola. Dans son sens le plus connu, on appelait « la curée » les morceaux de carcasses de viande non comestibles par l’humain que l’on donnait ensuite aux chiens afin de les nourrir. Quand on lui avait expliqué cette analyse l’an passé — après avoir commencé à lire — Harry ne pu continuer dans sa lancée. Car son but à lui, Zola, était d’utiliser cette métaphore pour représenter la société pendant le Second Empire. Plus particulièrement les grands hommes de l’époque. Les riches. Les personnes qui, au sein de Paris, étaient prêts à tout pour finir avec le plus de richesses. Exactement comme les chiens affamés qui seraient prêts à s’attaquer pour manger le dernier bout de viande. Ainsi, dès que le personnage d'Aristide Saccard entrait en jeu, Harry avait à chaque fois la vision d’un chien enragé et d’un gros morceau de viande fraîchement abattu. 

Brr… Il aurait préféré ne pas se remémorer pour la énième fois ses cours de littérature. L’étude du Mariage de Figaro ou bien encore Hamlet avaient elles été bien plus intéressantes. La littérature est un terrain vaste et hélas, il arrivait parfois que certains ouvrages ne correspondaient pas aux goûts du garçon. 

En bas de la rue, en face du café qui faisait l’angle, se trouvait la boulangerie.  _ Les délices de Ramey _ . Harry en ressortit avec un croissant et un jus d’orange en bouteille à la main. Il venait d’être bercé par l’odeur artificielle des viennoiseries sorties du four et bon sang qu’il l’adorait. Il était cependant conscient que la plupart du temps, ce n’était que des diffuseurs placés discrètement sur la vitrine qui envoyaient des odeurs aux passants pour les appâter. Il s’en fichait. L’odeur sentait bien trop bon pour se demander si elle était réelle ou non. Cela ne l’empêchait jamais de descendre chercher sa baguette du jour pour au final déguster la moitié sur le chemin retour. 

Or, là, il avait décidé de conserver précieusement son croissant jusqu’à ce qu’il arrive. Sur le moment, Harry décida de descendre jusqu’au Sacré-Cœur. Ses grandes enjambées l’emmenèrent rapidement jusqu’à la basilique qu’il aperçut à l’issue de la rue Lamarck. Il aimait bien cette rue çi, débutant au sommet de la butte Montmartre. Il y avait un grand immeuble parisien de couleur orange et blanche qui attirait tous les regards sur lui. Imposant et authentique, juste à la sortie de la rue. Autant dire que les loyers étaient à tomber. Tout ceux du dix-huitième arrondissement donnaient envie de se rouler par terre et de s’arracher les yeux. Tous les parisiens se rendaient compte que la capitale allait bientôt devenir une ville uniquement réservée aux personnes aisées. Le prix des logements ne cessait de monter en flèche et malgré les aides financières, beaucoup s’étaient déjà vus dans l’obligation de déménager dans la banlieue. 

Au bout de la rue se trouvait enfin les premiers escaliers qui menaient au parvis le plus haut. 

Harry fut dominé par la grande construction blanche qui l’aveugla légèrement à cause de la forte luminosité qui reflétait dessus. Et aussitôt, il se sentit bien. Il oublia son t-shirt qui collait à sa peau comme ses cheveux — qui avaient désormais séchés — à sa nuque. Il ne sentit plus les rayons du soleil taper de toutes leurs forces sur l’esplanade, ni la sueur qui avait déjà trempé le dessous de ses bras. Il était juste heureux d’être là, de bon matin, devant le monument qui lui apportait tant de sérénité au cours de ses lectures. Autour de lui étaient plantés des espaces fleuris qui lui firent couler le nez sans arrêt. Chaque fleur était planté au centimètre près dans un petit enclos — si l’on pouvait appeler cela comme ça — lui-même entouré de pelouse fraîchement tondue à ras du sol. Ah, dixième chose qu’Harry n’aimait pas. Les fleurs. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n’était pas de son plein gré. Ce dernier était allergique au pollen depuis tout petit et depuis, sa sensibilité était remontée au maximum. Raison de plus pour préférer l’hiver. 

Il s’avança davantage sur le parvis en slalomant entre les touristes déjà bien trop nombreux à son goût puis finit par se tourner pour admirer la vue. De là-haut, il voyait encore mieux que depuis sa place habituelle où il se mettait pour lire. Au loin, il avait appris à localiser Notre Dame vers l’ouest ainsi que le Dôme des Invalides. En plissant les yeux pour tenter de reconnaître les arrondissements et chaque chose qui composaient Paris, Harry eut l’impression de regarder le ciel. Pour lui, les structures parisiennes étaient l’équivalent des étoiles et des constellations qui étaient parfois reconnaissables dans l’étendue bleu marine, parfois noire, qui absorbait la nuit. Cela, il ne l’avait jamais confié à qui que ce soit. C’était sa petite chose à lui, sa façon de voir et d’imaginer les choses, et jamais, jamais, il ne verrait les partager avec une autre personne que lui-même. En étant debout face au vide — ou plutôt à la centaine de marches — et au restant de la ville, Harry eut l’impression d’être le roi du monde. Il se sentit tout petit face à cette étendue de toits bleuâtres et de briques beiges. Il fixa tant l’horizon qu’au bout de plusieurs secondes, des illusions d’optiques vinrent pimenter la vue immobile. 

Bizarrement, en baissant les yeux vers le premier parvis plus bas, Harry crut reconnaître le soleil. Éblouit comme à son habitude, il eut du mal à distinguer la silhouette qui lui était familière. Pourtant il en était sûr. Même avec les yeux plissés et à moitié aveuglé, il savait. 

Le soleil avait quitté les cieux pour venir s’installer avec son chevalet sur le parvis du Sacré-Coeur. 

Et il brillait. 

Même de dos et à plusieurs mètres plus loin, Harry le reconnut à la seconde où son regard se posa sur lui. Il était revenu.  _ Cela devait être son jour de chance, _ pensait-il tout en dévalant les petites marches par dizaines. Il fut tout de même traversé par un moment de doute durant lequel il se demanda si c’était bel et bien l’homme qu’il avait rencontré la veille. Puis plus il s’approchait, plus sa conviction se renforçait et ses doutes se dissipait. La silhouette qu’il avait vu tout là-haut devint de plus en plus petite et ses formes revinrent dans son esprit plus nettement comme hier. 

En marchant en sa direction, Harry vit un petit bout de la toile sur laquelle il était en train de travailler et celle-ci sembla ressembler à une représentation de ce qu’il se trouvait face à eux. Mais il ne dit rien. Au lieu d’attirer l’attention du jeune homme comme toute personne sensée le ferait, Harry, lui, se mit dos à la rambarde de pierre puis se hissa grâce à ses bras dessus afin de s’y asseoir. Désormais assis à quelques centimètres à peine de l’homme et surtout face à lui, il l’observa. C’était comme s’il n’avait pas remarqué la présence d’Harry et qu’il était totalement absorbé par ses mouvements de pinceaux. Du coup, il pris enfin le temps de le détailler correctement et de raviver les images qui s’étaient ancrées dans sa tête. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, signe de concentration. Ce fut la seule chose qu’il eut le temps de remarquer avant de sursauter et de manquer l’arrêt cardiaque au bord du vide.

— Est-ce une habitude française de s’asseoir à côté des gens pour les fixer ?

_ Son accent. Son putain d’accent.  _

— Pas vraiment, non. Je voulais juste venir te voir. 

— Et bien, bonjour alors… 

La fin de sa phrase fit absorbée par un léger sourire que Harry lui rendit volontiers. Ce n’était pas possible d’être aussi mignon. Harry crut ne jamais pouvoir détacher son regard de ce visage, de ces yeux qui faisaient des aller-retours entre lui et le tableau.

— Je ne m’attendais pas à te revoir non plus, encore moins à cette heure là. 

_ Pourtant, c’est pour toi que je suis passé. _

— Pourquoi ? 

— Paris est une grande ville, rares sont les fois où tu croises à nouveau les inconnus. 

Il ne répondit pas et sembla s’être reconcentré sur son travail en un rien de temps. Harry continua de l’observer, plus précisément ses mains. Il les suivit du regard en train de peindre minutieusement sur la toile tout en tentant de deviner ce qu’il y dessinait. 

— Elle avance, la toile sur laquelle je suis censé apparaître ? Reprit-il. 

À nouveau, un rictus se forma au coin de ses lèvres et illumina son visage. Puis, les mains autour du bois du chevalet, le garçon tourna l’objet face à Harry, de sorte à ce qu’il puisse découvrir la peinture. C’était vraiment impressionnant. Harry ne savait pas où regarder tant il y avait de détails aux quatre coins de la toile. C’était extrêment précis. Chaque chose représentée était tellement bien réalisée qu’elle était presque semblable à la réalité. Il avait du mal à accepter le fait que ce garçon avait été capable de réaliser un tel chef-d’œuvre. D’autant plus que le parvis n’était pas l’endroit le plus idéal pour se lancer dans un projet comme celui-ci. À sa place, Harry n’aurait jamais pu dessiner d’une telle manière. Pas avec le monde qui passait sans arrêt du matin au soir et qui créait un brouhaha constant. Pas avec la chaleur écrasante du mois d’août qui faisait luire sa peau à absolument chaque seconde de la journée. Wow. C’est tout ce qu’il trouva à dire à voix haute, les yeux écartés et concentrés sur ce qui était présenté devant lui. Il était fort, très fort même. De l’or était probablement logé dans ses doigts. Une telle maîtrise des pinceaux et de l’environnement alentour, Harry n’en voyait pas tous les jours. Pourtant, la plupart de ses amis étaient tous des artistes. Peu importe dans quoi ils exerçaient. Il avait l’habitude de supporter le travail des autres et de devoir donner son avis. 

— Et tu as fait ça en quelques heures seulement ?

— Mmh Mmh ! Ça vous plaît ? Demanda-t-il joyeusement. Vous, vous êtes juste là. 

Ce qui était étonnement — mais aussi étrange — c’est qu’Harry était la seule et unique personne représentée sur le tableau. Le reste montrait seulement la vue et ce qui composait l’horizon. Aucune autre silhouette humaine n’avait été dessinée, mise à part celle d’Harry. Il se demanda si cela avait été un choix personnel de sa part ou s’il n’avait juste pas fait attention. 

— Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais. 

— Pardon, répondit-il en baissant les yeux timidement. C’est que je n’ai pas vraiment l’habitude. Ça n’existe pas chez nous, alors j’ai un peu de mal. 

— Je ne connais pas ton prénom, réalisa Harry soudainement. Comment t’appelles-tu, le peintre ? 

— Louis. Je m’appelle Louis. Et… toi ? C’est cela, non ? Toi ?

_ Louis…  _ Les secondes suivantes étaient simplement dédiées à la répétition de ce nom qui tourna en boucle dans sa tête. Désormais, il possédait un nom à mettre sur ce visage. Pour être honnête, Harry trouva que Louis lui allait à merveille. Il avait une tête à se prénommer ainsi, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Puis la façon dont il l’avait prononcé, à la française. Était-ce cela, la façon dont tous les anglais disaient Louis ? Pourquoi n’avait-il pas prononcé le « S » à la fin ? Il s’en fichait, au fond. Harry était le genre de personne à se poser beaucoup de question, parfois inutiles, sans jamais attendre d’y trouver la réponse. C’était comme si, dans la seconde d’après, son esprit s’était déjà accroché à quelque chose d’autre. C’est pourquoi il se permit souvent de se poser un tas de questions à lui-même quotidiennement. Puis, ça le faisait réfléchir un petit peu. L’interrogation de soi lui permettait d’effectuer un réel travail interne ayant pour but de développer la réflexion et d’apprendre à rationaliser par soi-même. Sauf qu’actuellement, il était plutôt difficile pour lui de ne faire qu’un avec son esprit quand devant lui se trouvaient deux prunelles bleues. Qui en plus, reflétaient la lumière du soleil et qui les rendaient ainsi presque translucides. 

Harry le trouvait beau. Vraiment beau. 

Il s’autorisa enfin à avouer qu’en réalité, il le trouvait attirant. Il y avait quelque chose sur son visage qui rendit tout son être encore plus beau. Ses yeux, cela devait sûrement être ses yeux. Ces derniers étaient tellement incroyables que Harry eut l’impression d’y voir toutes les mers du monde entier réunies à l’intérieur. Et peut-être aussi quelques étoiles. Qu’est-ce que serait le monde sans les étoiles. 

— C’est joli Louis, finit-il par répondre. Moi c’est Harry. 

— C’est drôle que ton prénom ait une consonance anglaise et le mien française. 

_ Très drôle, oui.  _ Harry n’écoutait presque plus ce que Louis était en train de dire. Perdu à nouveau dans ses pensées, il lutta fort pour ne pas se laisser emporter encore plus haut qu’il ne l’était déjà sur cette esplanade. Il venait d’avoir une idée en tête et à présent n’arrivait plus à la faire disparaître. En quelques secondes à peine, le plan le plus foireux qu’il n’avait jamais eu eut pris toute la place dans son cerveau et l’empêcha de laisser ses pensées divaguer vers autre chose. Alors il se lança, comme ça. Sans prendre le temps de le formuler, ni d’aborder le sujet. 

— Est-ce que tu accepterais de sortir avec moi ce soir, Louis ?

Il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi il venait de demander cela, mais une chose était sûre, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il attendit, le regard planté dans le sien. Son cœur battait dans ses oreilles, il le sentit cogner partout dans son corps. 

— Sortir...avec vous ? Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire en français ? Être dehors ?

— En partie oui. Ça veut aussi dire… un rendez-vous.  _ A date.  _

— Mmh, je vois.  _ You’re asking me out on a date.  _

— Si on veut oui. C’est ce que les parisiens font quand ils voient un artiste talentueux. 

— C’est vrai ? 

— Non. 

— Parce que chez moi en Angleterre, quand on demande de… sortir avec quelqu’un, c’est que cette personne nous plait. 

— Chez nous aussi, c’est partout pareil dans le monde tu sais, pouffa-t-il. Je voulais juste faire une blague. 

— Les français ont un humour étrange, j’aime ça. 

En fait, Harry savait très bien pourquoi il le lui avait demandé cela. Louis semblait bien trop intéressant pour ne plus le revoir et le laisser disparaître dans la masse parisienne. Il voulait le revoir et en apprendre plus sur lui, car un artiste aussi talentueux ne pouvait cacher qu’une personne formidable. Quelle était la chance qu’il avait de sortir avec un anglais qu’il allait probablement ne plus jamais recroiser ensuite ? Probablement infime.

— Mais d’accord, j’accepte de sortir avec vous ce soir. 

  
  


***

  
  


Harry s’était préparé durant tout le début de soirée. Il avait vu et revu son allure dans le miroir en s’assurant qu’il était parfait. À vrai dire, Harry était assez stressé à l’idée de sortir avec Louis ce soir. Il n’avait pas vraiment l’habitude de faire cela, et je ne savais donc pas comment s’y prendre. Mais le courant passait bien entre eux, alors il s’appuya sur ce fait pour se rassurer. Puis ça l’étonnerait que Louis fasse le difficile. Il n’avait pas du tout l’air d’être un garçon prétentieux. Cependant, il avait tout de même peur de ne pas pouvoir tenir toute la soirée. Louis n’avait pas l’air d’être la personne la plus bavarde du monde et Harry était très nul à faire la conversation. Il avait tout de fois appris à apprécier le silence au courant des années. Le fait que personne ne parle ne le dérangerait personnellement pas, mais il avait peur que ce le soit pour lui. Harry croyait en la puissance du mutisme, et de ce qu’il pouvait parfois signifier. Le silence pouvait être une autre parole. C’est ce qu’il avait étudié en philosophie au lycée et depuis, il avait appris à expérimenter les interactions sociales différemment. Ce fut à partir de ce moment là qu’il réalisa que la philosophie fut bel et bien l’ouverture de l’âme et la sagesse des esprits. Mais malheureusement, cette matière ne l’intéressait pas plus que cela. Il en avait eu sa claque au lycée et toutes les heures qu’il avait passé à gratter les doubles pages. Alors il espérait pouvoir partager ceci avec lui, espérant qu’il y soit réceptif. 

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu’il tournait en rond dans son petit appartement en attendant qu’il soit l’heure. Il ne tenait plus sur place, il voulait voir Louis tout de suite. Autour de lui, les murs semblaient se rapprocher lentement, prêts à l’étouffer d’angoisse sous peu. Il évita au maximum de laisser ses pensées troublantes atteindre son cerveau. Au lieu de réfléchir, il se regarda encore. Face au miroir, il souffla. Ses doigts tirèrent sur le bas de sa chemise à carreaux pour tenter de la rendre un petit peu plus présentable mais abandonna en la voyant remonter à chaque fois. Au moins, son jean tout serré ne risquerait jamais de lui faire un sale coup. Ce qui était misérablement pas le cas de ses cheveux. Maintes et maintes gouttes d’eau furent jetées au milieu des mèches brunes emmêlées pour tenter de les dompter, mais il n’y avait rien à faire. Sa chevelure le dépitait, et elle n’était même pas encore très longue. Ses cheveux commençaient à peine à recouvrir le haut de ses oreilles. Alors avant de partir, il attrapa rapidement sa casquette puis l’enfonça à l’envers sur son crâne pour cacher la misère, comme on disait si bien. 

Aussitôt les portes du métro passées, il sentit son stresse monter d’un cran. Ce fut lorsqu’il se retrouva enfermé autour de tous ces gens dans les transports que son cerveau se mit à bouillir. Il lui cria de faire demi-tour et d’annuler ce rendez-vous avec Louis. Sauf qu’en fond de lui, Harry avait réellement envie de le voir et d’apprendre à mieux le connaître. Il s’était passé quelque chose quand ses yeux se posaient sur lui. Quelque chose au fond de son ventre qui l’avait poussé à demander Louis de sortir avec lui. Et il se fichait qu’ils ne s’étaient vus que seulement deux fois. N’était-ce pas ce que les gens faisaient constamment avec les applications de rencontres ? Il se fichait aussi de ce qu’il se passait sur internet. Il n’avait pas besoin de quelqu’un pour lui dire comment gérer sa nouvelle rencontre. Tout ce qu’il savait, c’est que Louis lui plaisait et qu’il avait accepté de le rejoindre ce soir. Il allait tout faire pour que cela marche et qu’ils se revoient, encore et encore, jusqu’à ce que l’été s’étouffe dans les feuilles orangées de l’automne et que la nouvelle saison les arrachent l’un de l’autre. 

C’est à Saint-Paul, dans le quartier du marais qu’il rejoignit Louis. Ce dernier était arrivé en avance. En montant les marches de la sortie de métro, Harry l’aperçut plus haut, près de la bouche. De dos, il ne le vit pas arriver. Harry en profita ainsi pour arriver derrière lui et le faire sursauter en pinçant ses hanches soudainement. Louis lâcha un léger cri aigu avant de se retourner et de voir le plus grand lui faire face. Il se mit ensuite à rire en bousculant Harry gentiment. Leurs rires s’éteignirent après quelques secondes puis le silence prit possession de leur bulle. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire avant de rire à nouveau. La première chose qu’il se dit dans sa tête, c’est que Louis était très beau ce soir. Il portait un simple t-shirt blanc avec un short beige et pourtant il rayonnait comme s’il portait une tenue royale. Il ressemblait à un prince. Le prince du soleil. D’ailleurs, les rayons orangées s’abattirent sur son visage et l’aveugla férocement. Ainsi, Louis dû lever la tête pour regarder Harry qui était plus grand que lui, tout en ayant les yeux plissés et une main sur son front pour tenter de se protéger de la lumière. Il le trouvait adorable comme ça. 

— Désolé de t’avoir fait attendre, s’excusa Harry. 

Sans plus attendre, ils marchèrent tous les deux en direction d’une rue adjacente et quittèrent donc l’avenue principale agitée dans laquelle se mélangeaient tout type de sons citadins. Sur leur chemin, ils croisèrent un grand nombre de personnes. Louis s’étonna qu’il y ait autant de monde et continua ses propos en comparant Paris à sa ville natale, Doncaster. Il lui raconta que chez lui, une fois l’heure du souper passée, toutes les rues devenaient vides et calmes jusqu’à ce que les premiers travailleurs se lèvent. Harry, lui, n’avait rien connu d’autre que l’agitation permanente. Même lorsqu’il habitait en périphérie, cela était semblable au centre de la capitale. Alors cette ambiance lui était normale et familière, car c’était ce qu’il avait toujours côtoyé. Il est vrai que Paris a la chance de rester animée jusqu’aux premières heures de la nuit et qu’elle ne s’éteind jamais vraiment. Mais à cette heure çi, beaucoup d’habitants sont dehors pour dîner ou seulement se balader. En cette soirée d’été, toutes les terrasses de bars ou de restaurants devant lesquelles ils passèrent furent remplies. Harry avait l’habitude de voir tout cela, tant qu’il n’y prêtait plus attention, mais ce n’était pas le cas de Louis. Lui, il semblait remarquer le moindre regroupement de personnes et les analysèrent comme si cela était la première fois qu’il en voyait. 

— Tu vis dans le nord de l’Angleterre donc ? 

— Doncaster n’est pas vraiment au nord, corrigea-t-il. Je dirais qu’elle se trouve plus au milieu. Mais oui, globalement, elle est plus vers le nord. 

— C’est pour ça que ton accent est plus marqué ? 

— Oui, rit-il. Mon accent anglais est déjà différent de celui qu’on peut entendre à Londres, alors je te laisse imaginer pour celui français. 

— Je trouve que tu te débrouilles super bien. Ton français est fluide et je te promets que l’accent ne te définit pas. 

Pour toute réponse, Louis lui sourit puis baissa la tête avant que ses pommettes prennent une teinte rosée. Harry observa chacun de ses gestes en le lâchant rarement du regard et il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de le trouver mignon, c’était plus fort que lui. Mais il ne dit rien, pour l’instant. Il continua d’engager la conversation le temps qu’ils arrivèrent à l’endroit où il avait prévu d’emmener Louis. 

Harry avait découvert la nourriture libanaise en déménageant à Paris, par le biais d’une de ses amies. Les meilleures adresses se trouvaient ici, dans le quatrième arrondissement. Il y avait seulement à s’aventurer au milieu des plus petites rues pour finalement tomber sur une rue où étaient proposés plusieurs types de falafels, dans différents stands. Personnellement, Harry préférait ceux qui étaient servis dans un  _ pain pita.  _ Dans ce pain se trouvaient des crudités comme de la salade, des tomates et du chou rouge, ainsi que les boulettes à base de pois chiches et d’épices originaires du Moyen-Orient et de la sauce au yaourt. Il était, la plupart du temps, difficile de tout manger. 

Finalement, Harry avait commandé pour eux deux en même temps car il avait remarqué que Louis semblait stressé à l’idée de devoir s’adresser au vendeur. Ce qui était, pour lui, compréhensible. En le voyant prendre les devants, Louis n’a rien dit, mais l’expression qui était passée dans son regard avait été assez explicite. 

En attendant que leur commande soit servie, ils s’étaient décalés sur le côté et adossés contre la pierre beige de l’immeuble. Harry racontait toutes les fois où il était venu, seul ou avec ses amis. Puis Louis, lui, il écoutait attentivement en le regardant. Il profita secrètement qu’Harry regardait dans tous les sens autour de lui pour l’admirer sagement. Il observa les mèches bouclées qui tombaient dans son cou et sur ses oreilles, le grain de beauté à côté de sa bouche, le creux qui s’affaissa dans ses joues lorsqu’il parlait, ses iris verts qui, de côté, semblaient être transparents tant ils étaient clairs, ainsi que ses lèvres rosées parfaitement dessinées. Harry lui plaisait beaucoup. Il devait être le genre de garçon qui plaisait à tout le monde malheureusement, et qui ne s’intéressait jamais aux gens comme Louis. 

— La première fois que j’ai mangé ici, tout le contenu a fini par terre, expliqua-t-il. En fait, j’ai croqué dans un morceau et tout est ressorti par l’autre. 

Harry était celui qui riait le plus à ce qu’il racontait, visiblement plus à l’aise que ne l’était Louis. Il était tellement plongé dans ses récits qu’il ne remarqua pas tout de suite la façon dont Louis le regardait sans jamais l’interrompre. Il enchaînait phrase sur phrase, trouvant toujours quelque chose de nouveau à partager avec lui. Ce n’est que plusieurs minutes plus tard qu’il s’arrêta, les mains encore en l’air et toujours plongé dans sa récitation, et que ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur Louis. Et il comprit. Il vit, surtout. Il vit la façon qu’avait Louis d’écouter silencieusement ce qu’il disait. L’espace d’un instant, ses yeux entrèrent en relation avec les prunelles écarquillés de Louis. Plus aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Ils se retrouvèrent encerclés par le brouhaha parisien qui ne s’en était jamais allé, juste tapissé par la voix rauque d’Harry et ses intonations majestueuses. 

— Je suis désolé, je ne m’étais pas rendu compte que je m’étais autant emporté. 

— Tes amis ne doivent jamais s’ennuyer avec quelqu’un comme toi avec eux.

— Oh, crois-le ou non, je peux rapidement devenir une toute autre version de moi-même. 

— Du genre ? 

— Du genre discret, à te regarder sans rien dire au milieu d’une marée de silences, exactement comme tu viens de le faire. 

À la seconde d’après, Louis sentit son cœur manquer un battement et son ventre se tordre face à ce qu’Harry venait de dire. 

Pour être honnête, Harry avait du mal à réaliser qu’il venait de dire ça. Il était de nature assez réservée, alors quand il s’agissait d’être avenant, il préférait passer son tour. Mais c’était différent avec Louis. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi cela était dû, s’il devait ça au fait que Louis soit étranger ou juste par rapport à ce qu’il dégageait. Les personnes dégageaient, la plupart du temps, une énergie qui permet à l’autre individu en face de se positionner à une place précise. Dans le sens où être avenant dépend beaucoup de l’autre personne. 

Avec Louis, il se sentait bien. Assez pour prendre les rênes tout seul et lui faire découvrir sa ville ainsi que tout ce qu’il avait appris. Ça non plus, il ne savait pas trop comment l’expliquer. Il supposait que certaines réflexions ne nécessitaient parfois pas de raisons valables. Il fallait accepter que certaines sensations venaient naturellement sans pour autant venir toquer à la porte avec un mode d’emploi. C’est ce que Harry décida de faire. Il appréciait trop la compagnie de Louis pour se casser la tête avec son cerveau chauffant. Puis il y avait cette sorte de connexion qui les reliait. Ils pouvaient tous deux la ressentir, notamment au fil de leurs conversations et à leur aisance naturelle. 

Même après avoir récupéré leurs deux falafels, Louis resta tout de même un peu gêné par ce qu’avait souligné Harry. Il se pensait discret à regarder le plus grand de cette manière, mais il ne l’était visiblement pas. Ça allait quand même, parce que Harry se chargeait de parler suffisamment pour deux. Et c’était agréable. Louis se demandait comment il arrivait à manger tout en parlant autant. Lui se contentait de mâcher silencieusement, hochant à plusieurs reprises la tête dans le but d’acquiescer. 

— D’ailleurs je ne t’ai pas demandé, ça te plaît ? 

Il désigna le pain que Louis tenait entre ses petites mains d’un mouvement de tête. Pour toute première réponse et le temps de finir sa bouche, il hocha la tête puis rétorqua : 

— Je ne suis pas fan de choux d’habitude, mais je trouve que ça se marie super bien avec le reste. Mmhhh, j’aime beaucoup. 

— Tu pourras faire découvrir quelque chose de nouveau à tes copains d’Angleterre quand tu rentreras comme ça. 

Ainsi la conversation dériva sur la vie de Louis. Le voir s’ouvrir fit battre le coeur d’Harry. Il voulait l’écouter parler de tout cela jusqu’à ce que la nuit tombe et que le soleil finisse par les extirper de la pénombre au petit matin. Il remarqua assez vite que Louis sembla se sentir plus à l’aise au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilaient. Une toute autre personne marcha à ses côtés actuellement et c’était loin de lui déplaire. Louis racontait ses histoires tout en agitant ses bras dans tous les sens, les yeux absorbés par la rue étroite dans laquelle ils marchaient et tous les détails qui la composait. Il ressemblait parfois à un enfant. 

Les emballages de leur nourriture avaient désormais atterris au fond d’une poubelle. Leurs mains, tombantes le long de leurs corps, s'effleuraient de temps en temps et envoyaient des charges électriques partout dans leurs organismes. Harry mourrait d’envie de l’attraper une bonne fois pour toutes et de nouer leurs doigts ensemble. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Louis était trop pur et heureux en train de parler de son pays qu’il n’oserait jamais briser cela. Du moins pas pour l’instant. 

Il apprit que Louis passait l’été chez sa tante qui vit à Bastille, comme chaque année. D’origine anglaise elle aussi, elle enseigne maintenant dans une école maternelle et qu’elle l’a beaucoup aidé dans son apprentissage du français. Quant à lui, il suit en parallèle de ses vacances, un stage de peinture qui a pour but de l’aider à lui faire développer les techniques artistiques qu’il n’a pas l’habitude d’utiliser. Ça l’a étonné, Harry. Car d'après ses déductions, peindre des paysages de façon plus ou moindre abstraite n’était pas sa spécialité. Alors il lui a demandé : 

— C’est quoi alors, ton truc ? 

— Les corps, a-t-il répondu naturellement. Je peins des corps, des silhouettes, des portraits… 

La première chose qu’Harry imagina, c’est l’allure de ces oeuvres. Il vit Louis dans sa tête, assis sur un tabouret, face à son chevalet en bois devant lequel se trouverait un corps nu allongé dans une position certainement inconfortable. Illustrait-il des hommes, ou bien des femmes ? Peut-être les deux ? Il donnerait tout pour voir ce à quoi son travail ressemblait. 

— Tu me dessinerais, moi ?

Harry s’arrêta net au beau milieu du trottoir et attendit que Louis lui réponde. Mais pour cela, encore fallait-il que ce dernier remarque son absence à ses côtés. Chose qui lui pris quelques secondes à remarquer. Quand il se retourna vers lui, ses sourcils se froncèrent puis il se rapprocha de lui en affichant une moue sur le visage. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry venait d’agir ainsi. Sans rien dire en retour, il tendit simplement son bras vers le boucle en attendant que Harry prenne sa main. Ce dernier fit des aller-retours entre son visage et sa petite main tendue devant ses yeux. Autour d’eux, les quartiers se vidèrent petit à petit et une nouvelle catégorie de personnes vinrent remplir légèrement les rues : les jeunes. Comparé à n’importe quelle autre ville, Paris était une métropole qui restait tous les jours active même après la nuit tombée. Parfois, l’ambiance dehors pouvait être pour allumée en soirée qu’en pleine journée et cela procurait à tout le monde un sentiment chaleureux. 

— Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Allez ! 

Il roula des yeux avant de finalement prendre sa main dans la sienne et de recommencer à marcher. Pour la première fois, leurs doigts s’entrelacèrent et ses tripes se retournèrent au fond de son ventre. Il les sentit crier à l’aide dans tout son corps. Ses yeux furent plantés dessus, tête baissée, et il ne s’en cachait même pas. 

— Et oui, je pourrais te peindre si tu le voulais. 

À nouveau, l’intérieur de son ventre sursauta. Il fallait vraiment que Louis commence sérieusement à prendre des mesures avant de lancer des phrases pareilles. À ce rythme, Harry finirait par retrouver son cœur au travers de sa gorge tellement ses sauts deviendraient répétitifs. Il se verrait mal lui expliquer cette situation, aussi folle à imaginer était-elle. Mais plus sérieusement, Louis le mettait dans tous ses états sans même essayer de l’impressionner. Peut être qu’il n’y avait rien derrière tout ça et qu’Harry se faisait tout simplement des films dans sa tête. Peut-être, probablement, que Louis ne voyait pas du tout les choses de la même façon de son côté et que s’imaginer avec Harry serait impensable pour lui. En même temps, ils ne se connaissent seulement depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures, alors difficile de tirer des plans sur la comète. Mais Harry était comme ça, surtout quand quelqu’un lui plaisait de la sorte. Il aurait aimé ne pas le laisser s’introduire dans sa tête aussi rapidement. 

Mais les étés ne durent pas et les cœurs finissent brisés. 

Plus tard dans la soirée alors que la nuit avait répandu son manteau sombre sur la capitale, des nuages étaient venus la cacher et l’étouffer. Aussi noirs que la couleur nocturne du ciel, personne ne les avait vu arriver. Résultat, les deux garçons furent surpris par l’averse qui leur tombèrent dessus soudainement. Au début, Louis affirmait sentir des gouttes venir perler sur sa peau, mais Harry s’était moqué de lui en disant qu’il s’agissait de pipi de pigeon. Désormais, ils se retrouvèrent à courir au milieu des routes, main dans la main, en train de braver la pluie estivale. C’était le genre de pluie agréable, qui rafraîchissait et qui remettait les idées en place. Celle que tout le monde attendait après avoir affronté plusieurs jours de chaleur intense sans répit. Eux, ils rièrent. Comme des enfants. Leurs baskets atterrisèrent dans des flaques déjà formées, éclaboussèrent leurs jambes et mouillèrent leurs vêtements par de grosses giclées. 

Ils finirent par être fatigués de courir dans tous les sens. Harry tira Louis par le bras et l’emmena devant une entrée d’immeuble, sous laquelle ils pourraient s’abriter le temps que la tempête se calme. Une fois —au sec— ils éclatèrent de rire à nouveau en se regardant. Détrempés de la tête aux pieds, leurs cheveux dégoulinaient partout, sur leurs vêtements, leurs épaules, leurs torses… c’était comme si la pluie continuait de s’abattre sur eux. Et la seule chose qu’ils trouvaient encore à faire était d’en rigoler. Harry, lui, avait ses cheveux qui tombaient partout devant ses yeux et qui étaient affreusement emmêlés. Louis passa quand même ses doigts dedans afin de les rabattre en arrière et dégager son visage. Après ceci, il laissa ses mains reposer sur le haut du torse d’Harry, ne sachant pas trop où les mettre. Et d’un seul coup, c’est comme si le ciel venait de tomber de tout là-haut. L’ambiance autour d’eux se fit plus lourde, mais aussi plus serrée. Comme une bulle qui n’encerclait qu’eux dans un monde séparé. 

Ils se regardèrent longtemps. Seule la pluie fracassait le béton du trottoir et de la route autour d’eux, laissant une odeur d’orage s’évader du sol pour traîner dans les rues à basse altitude. Mais eux ne dirent rien. Le silence semblait prendre encore plus de place maintenant, car au déluge venait de s’ajouter leurs respirations. Respiration que Louis sentait directement sous ses doigts et devant ses yeux. Il voyait le torse d’Harry se soulever rapidement et plus haut que normalement. Le sien faisait sûrement pareil. À ce moment là, ils auraient tous les deux voulu faire cesser ce bruit de ventilation infernal et l’étouffer au fond de leurs bouches. Mais cela aurait été bien trop cliché. Qui, de nos jours, s’embrassait pour la première fois sous la pluie ? Personne. 

Au lieu de cela, leurs fronts se collèrent. Tout simplement. Leurs nez se caressèrent timidement, tendrement, sans gestes brusques, en oubliant les petites gouttelettes qui dévalaient le long de l'arête de leurs nez et qui tombaient sur leurs lèvres effleurées. Aucun des deux n’osa franchir le pas. Au fond d’eux, ils pensaient tous les deux que cette situation leur convenait et que pour l’instant, ils n’avaient pas besoin de plus. Malgré que le silence était oppressant et la pluie terrifiante, il leur suffisait de fermer fort les yeux et de s’imaginer être dans un autre endroit. Sec et tout chaud, loin de tout ça. Tous les deux laissèrent leurs pensées s’échapper le temps de quelques minutes, toujours enlacés, les visages collés, sans laisser le moindre mot tout gâcher. 

Harry, lui, se concentra sur les bruits que faisaient les gouttes en frappant les flaques. En mémorisant leurs fréquences et le bruit, il réussit à savoir quand est-ce que tout cela se calma. Seulement, il aurait aimé que ça continue, qu’ils restèrent ainsi toute la nuit s’il le fallait. Il se fichait d’attraper un rhum en plein été et d’avoir le nez qui coule au prochain lever de soleil, parce que ces quelques minutes passées avec Louis étaient dorées. Comme le soleil. Comme lui. 

Avant de se décaler par lui-même, Harry déposa un léger baiser sur la joue encore humide et chaude de Louis. Ce dernier le regarda ensuite depuis sa petite taille et loucha sur le visage de Harry. C’était incroyablement adorable à regarder. Il aurait voulu frotter son nez au sien encore longtemps, vu la façon dont il le regardait. Au lieu de faire durer plus longtemps les choses, Harry mis un terme à cette soirée avant qu’il ne se passe trop de choses. Car même si l’été et sa fin poignante lui courait après, il préférait ne pas plus presser les choses entre eux. Visiblement, l’intérêt était réciproque. Cette pensée réchauffa son cœur autant qu’elle le fit battre. 

— Je suppose que nous sommes bons pour nous revoir, n’est-ce pas ? 

— Pas besoin de nous revoir si nous ne nous séparons jamais. 

  
  


***

  
  


L’idée que Louis avait soumise était très alléchante. Hélas, chaque chose a une fin et ne dure indéfiniment. Ce fut le cas pour la soirée qu’ils avaient passé ensemble. Ce qu’ils ne savaient pas, c’est que ce jour là marquait le début d’une nouvelle histoire et de nouveaux souvenirs. Presque une semaine était passée et les deux garçons n’avaient pas cessé de se voir. Ensemble, ils apprirent à se connaître, superficiellement comme profondément. Ce n’était que le début, ils le savaient tous les deux, mais la bulle dans laquelle ils flottaient était des plus agréables. Ce matin, ils étaient montés au sommet de la colline de Belleville, qui faisait partie des points les plus hauts de Paris. De là, une autre vue s’était offerte devant leurs yeux. Pourtant, le paysage était le même. Les mêmes immeubles aux toits bleutés, les mêmes rues qui se coupaient et se dessinaient à plusieurs kilomètres plus loin, et le même voile de pollution qui déguisait le bas ciel d’un épais brouillard étouffant. Aujourd’hui, la Tour Eiffel était plus visible que les autres jours. En effet, ils se trouvèrent actuellement au milieu des moments les plus creux du mois, ce qui signifiait que les parisiens n’étaient pas en ville mais en vacances, et que les trajets en voiture étaient réduits. Louis se fichait d’apercevoir la Tour Eiffel. Il l’avait observé toute son enfance ainsi que son adolescence, la voir au bout de la carte ne lui procurait plus rien. Comme tous les autres parisiens d’ailleurs. 

En voyant la façon dont Louis paraissait fasciné par l’étendue vertigineuse en face d’eux, Harry avait vu scintiller l’ampoule au-dessus de sa tête. C’était plus que de l’observation ou de l’admiration. Louis avait l’air passionné par ce que la hauteur lui offrait, et sûrement aussi par ce qu’elle lui procurait. Pendant que lui fixait l’horizon à la recherche du détail le plus précis, Harry, lui, le regardait. Il notifiait quand ses yeux se pliaient pour mieux voir au loin, ou quand son nez se froissait pour absolument aucune raison. Il remerciait le vent qui était passé entre ses mèches de cheveux pour les décoller de son front et les relever dans l’air. 

Il avait décidé d’emmener Louis dans tous les plus beaux sommets de la capitale. Il voulait à nouveau s’asseoir à ses côtés à attendre patiemment que ce dernier peigne. Il pouvait attendre toute la journée s’il le fallait, parce que ça allait valoir vachement le coup. Et encore, il n’avait pas encore vu tous les chef-d’œuvres que Louis gardait chez lui.

***

  
  


Harry venait de passer la porte de la chambre. Il se trouva désormais dans l’espace de Louis, entre les quatre murs de la chambre où il avait grandi chaque été. Il trouvait ça incroyable que sa tante ait toujours gardé une pièce pour lui dans son appartement. Mais d’après ce que Louis lui avait raconté au cours de ces derniers jours, lui et sa tante avaient une relation assez fusionnelle. Les relations familiales fortes était une chose qu’Harry admirait beaucoup, notamment grâce à celle qu’il entretenait avec sa sœur. Il avait donc adoré entendre Louis lui raconter tous les étés qu’il avait passé ici. Ils en avaient parlé durant un après-midi tout entier. Il se souvient que Louis ne pouvait plus s’arrêter de parler tellement il avait de choses à dire. Ses propos partaient dans tous les sens et cela était compliqué pour lui de rester concentrer sur un récit à la fois. 

Il avait appris que sa tante travaillait dans une multinationale dont il avait oublié les détails, et que son bilinguisme était un point fort pour sa carrière. En apprendre plus sur sa famille l’importait peu, mais il n’avait rien dit car il aimait trop entendre Louis parler. Puis s’en est suivi son histoire à lui. Chronologiquement, il avait raconté à Harry tous les étés dont il se souvenait. Comment il était passé d’un enfant émerveillé face à une si grande ville connue, à un anglais qui connaissait désormais la capitale comme sa poche. À quelques rues près. Il avait seulement commencé à réellement peindre grâce au programme qu’il suivait durant cet été ci. C’est pourquoi il avait été très content de voir où l’avait emmené Harry plus tôt. Pouvoir représenter la même vue depuis un angle différent, avec moins de perspective et de profondeur, c’était pour lui une vraie manière d’approfondir son talent, et sa passion avant tout. Il savait lui-même qu’avec un tel coup de pinceau, il était largement capable réussir ce projet tel un grand peintre. En tout cas, Harry croyait en lui. 

Après avoir rapidement parcouru des yeux la chambre de Louis qui se réduisait à un lit simple, une armoire et un bureau, Harry s’assit sur le petit lit. Il regarda silencieusement Louis poser son sac à dos et son chevalet portatif sur le sol avant de pousser un grand soupire. Il se rabaissa dans la seconde suivante pour déplier l’objet en bois et sortir les travaux qu’il avait commencé aujourd’hui. Ce n’était qu’en suivant les mouvements de Louis que Harry remarqua le fil étendu tout du long du mur sur lequel étaient déjà accrochées une dizaine d’œuvres. Cela ne ressemblait cependant pas à ce qu’il avait pris l’habitude d’avoir vu, mais plus à ce dont Louis lui avait fait part lors de leur premier rendez-vous. Tout ce qui était mis en place les uns à côté des autres n’étaient que des portraits. Avec pour exception les dessins d’aujourd’hui qui représentaient la vue depuis Belleville. Il se leva et s’approcha de Louis qui resta debout, les poings sur les hanches, à contempler l’ensemble. De là, il vit mieux. Il reconnut immédiatement plusieurs techniques artistiques comme l’utilisation du crayon à papier—basique—, le fusain, l’encre de chine, l’aquarelle, l’acrylique… Représentant à chaque fois une personne différente qu’il ne put identifier. Mais cela n’avait pas d’importance. Peu importe si ces portraits étaient tous droits sortis de son imagination, ou de son entourage, ils étaient tous à couper le souffle. La précision et le détail étaient incroyables. En voyant pour la première fois la façon dont Louis dessinait les visages et les corps, il eut encore plus envie de servir de modèle pour lui. Mais il ne dit rien, pour l’instant. 

Enfin, Louis tourna la tête vers Harry, et lui souria. 

— C’est impressionnant. Tu es encore plus doué que je ne l'imaginais, ça te prend combien de temps ? 

— Pour un seul portrait ? Cela peut parfois aller à plus de vingt-quatre heures.

— Vingt-quatre heures ! S’exclama Harry par surprise. Donc les personnes dont tu t’inspires restent dans la même position pendant toute une journée ? 

— Non, pouffa-t-il. La plupart du temps, une esquisse suffit, environ une heure ou deux. Je peux aussi prendre des photos pour m’aider à ne pas oublier. 

Harry hocha la tête sans ne rien dire, car tous les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de Louis à ce moment précis semblaient être aussi précieux que ce qu’il produisait. 

— J’ai appris le vocabulaire artistique en français quand j’étais plus jeune, et je crois que ça ne m’a jamais autant servi que durant cet été. 

Ainsi, ils passèrent de longues minutes à décrire ensemble plusieurs portraits. Louis lui expliqua la façon dont il avait procédé, par les détails qu’il avait dessiné en premier… Tout le processus de réalisation. Et Harry trouvait cela tellement passionnant qu’à un moment, il aurait souhaité être gâté par la vie du même talent. Mais au lieu de cela, il se contenta de vivre le talent de Louis à travers ce dernier, en laissant sa voix narrative s’immiscer en lui pour le subjuguer. Ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Entre temps, le ciel s’était couvert et une fine pluie s’abattait désormais contre le bord en béton de sa fenêtre ouverte. Louis ne la referma cependant pas. Les gouttes qui passaient à travers pour venir mouiller le sol n’avaient pas l’air de le déranger. En réalité, Louis avait l’air de n’avoir peur de rien. Il était une toute autre personne entre ces quatre murs. Plus dynamique, moins réservée… Rien à voir avec le Louis qu’il avait rencontré. C’était limite si Harry n’était pas celui intimidé, pour une fois. C’était comme si les rôles s’échangeaient. 

Encore plus avec ce qu’il se passa ensuite. 

Sans trop savoir comment, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux allongés perpendiculairement sur le lit simple. Seuls leurs dos étaient sur le matelas trop petit, et leurs jambes quant à elles, tombaient dans le vide contre le côté du lit. Leurs épaules collées donnaient à Harry la chair de poule et une angoisse immense. Une proximité aussi réduite fit battre son cœur plus rapidement et ce en l’espace de quelques secondes à peine. 

En s’allongeant en premier, il ne s’attendait pas vraiment à ce que Louis se mette aussi près de lui. Seulement pour lui, cela semblait naturel, comme s’il n’avait pas fait attention. Il continua de parler en pointant du doigt les dessins accrochés au plafond. Harry ne les avait pas remarqué. En fait, il ne s’agissait pas de dessins. Simplement de peintures. Directement faites sur le plafond. Des planètes. Plusieurs planètes. Il reconnut Neptune, Jupiter, Saturne, Vénus et la Lune. Cinq. 

— C’est toi qui a fait ça aussi ?

— Avec l’aide de mon papa, oui. Je devais avoir huit ou neuf ans. 

— Wow. C’est incroyable. 

Ils restèrent plusieurs longues secondes à observer les cercles peints sur la surface au-dessus d’eux. Puis Harry reprit : 

— J’aime beaucoup ta chambre. 

— Moi aussi. J’aimerais pouvoir y vivre toute l’année. 

— Vraiment ? Ça te plairait de vivre ici ?

— Beaucoup, acquit-il. Mais je pense que ma vie en Angleterre me manquerait trop, alors loger ici seulement pendant les vacances me convient. 

— À moi aussi ça me plairait que tu vives à Paris. 

Aussitôt cette dernière phrase prononcée et perdue dans le temps, l’ambiance se glaça. Comme s’ils avaient arrêté de respirer en même temps afin de juste se regarder dans un silence presque complet. La pluie frappait toujours la rue en bas et les immeubles d’en face. Harry adorait ce son, il le trouvait extrêmement relaxant. Mais en réalité, lui n’avait pas arrêté de respirer. Au contraire, il sentit sa poitrine se lever plus rapidement et l’air sortir plus bruyamment d’entre ses lèvres. Puis il essaya en même temps de se concentrer tant bien que mal sur ses yeux mais bon sang qu’il se faisait fureur pour ne pas regarder ses lèvres. Il le sentit grandir en lui, prendre plus de place dans ses poumons et faire grossir son cœur. Il le devina partout en lui, dans son corps, sur le moindre centimètre de peau. Tout lui criait au visage. Il l’avait déjà rencontré au cours des derniers jours, cette sensation, mais elle n’avait jamais été aussi forte que maintenant. 

— Attends moi ici, deux secondes. 

Par chance, Louis brisa le lien qui s’était établi entre leurs regards ancrés et se leva en direction de son bureau. Harry profita de ces quelques secondes de repos pour respirer et relâcher toute la pression qui s’était agglutinée sur ses épaules. Puis sans regarder, il entendit Louis fouiller dans un pot en verre qui résonna dans toute la pièce. 

Pour se sentir mieux, il se tourna sur le côté et laissa son flanc reposer contre le matelas. Ses doigts jouaient avec le drap soigneusement bordé mais froissé par le poids de Louis. Ce dernier revint rapidement prendre sa place et se mit dans la même position que Harry. Désormais, leurs visages s’avérèrent être  _ vraiment  _ proches. Louis était placé légèrement plus haut que lui, ce qui faisait que ses yeux louchaient sur le plus petit quand ils se regardaient. 

Louis se décida finalement à montrer ce qu’il avait ramené, il ne s’agissait de ne rien d’autre qu’un pauvre pinceau. Il avait à priori l’air neuf et les poils au bout semblaient être d’une douceur infime. Sans s’y attendre, Louis posa le pinceau sur le bout du nez de Harry et appuya légèrement en souriant. 

— Boop. 

Le mécheux lâcha un petit rire attendrissant qui fit fondre Harry de l’intérieur. 

— Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ?

Louis retraça les arrêtes du nez de Harry, d’abord le côté gauche, puis le droit, en descendant ensuite le long de sa mâchoire. Son tracé fin et marqué semblait sailler les poils écartés du pinceau. Poils qui, contre sa peau granuleuse, avait la douceur de la soi et la précision d’une règle. Ça le chatouillait aussi, un peu. 

— Je découvre ton visage. 

— Pourquoi ? 

— Parce que tu es très beau. 

À nouveau, il sentit son cœur sauter dans sa poitrine et rater un ou deux battements. Il pinça ses lèvres dans le but de s’empêcher de sourire, mais le rictus au coin de ses lèvres était inévitable. Alors Louis passa dessus, plusieurs fois de suite comme marquer précisément l’endroit. Il redessina le visage entier de Harry. La prochaine partie de son visage qu’il caressa fut ses yeux. Par réflexe, Harry les ferma et ainsi, le pinceau passa sur ses deux paupières. Ses mouvements étaient un peu similaires à ceux qu’entreprennaient les artistes du maquillage. Comme si on était en train de lui appliquer de fard à paupières. C’était agréable. Par moment, il sentait les poils se mêler à ces cils, qui étaient par ailleurs de la même couleur. Il y avait aussi une légère odeur de peinture autour d’eux, mais sûrement plus à cause du fait que le pinceau se trouvait près de son nez. Même s’il était visiblement neuf, avoir traîné dans le même pot que les autres avait dû laisser en lui l’odeur de la peinture séchée. 

Louis était si délicat dans ses gestes. Il avait envie de connaître cette sensation partout sur son corps, avec des pinceaux de différentes tailles, certains plus rêches que d’autres… 

— Est-ce que je peux t’embrasser ? 

C’était Harry qui venait de prononcer cette phrase, dans un souffle chuchoté tout bas au creux de l’oreille. Seul Louis était autorisé à entendre ce qu’il venait de dire, alors il l’avait dit à voix basse, pour ne pas que les murs l’entendent. Seules les planètes au-dessus de leurs têtes assistèrent à ce qui était en train de se passer. À cet instant là, c’était eux contre le monde entier. 

Louis sourit sans répondre pour autant. D’interminables secondes s’écoulèrent et Harry sentit tous ces organes remonter progressivement dans sa gorge. Il avait envie de mourir, vomir, tout ce qui pouvait se terminer par -ir. Le silence l’oppressa. Même le déluge qui tombait dehors semblait s’abattre directement sur sa tête. 

Contre toute attente, Louis avança son bras vers Harry puis prit délicatement sa main entre la sienne. De l’autre, il replaça correctement le pinceau entre son index, son pouce et son majeur et s’approcha. Le bout du pinceau se posa sur la paume de la main de Harry—qui retenait toujours son souffle— puis doucement, écrit. La première lettre imaginaire dessinée au creux de sa main était toute ronde. La suivante, elle, était arquée. Puis la dernière, quant à elle, était question d’un long et droit trait, avec un petit point sur le haut.

_ Oui _ . 

Ces trois lettres méticuleusement devinée désignait une seule réponse. Celle qu’attendait Harry. Oui. Oui, il voulait l’embrasser. Tout se mélangea rapidement à l’intérieur du cerveau de Harry qui continua de fixer sa main sans réelle réaction. Il clignait des yeux comme pour réaliser et visualiser encore ce que venait de répondre Louis. Sauf qu’il était incapable de s’en défaire. Alors Louis prit les choses en mains, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Sa main vint se poser sur la joue de Harry et grâce à cet appui, il réussit à lui faire relever la tête vers lui. Pourtant, Harry semblait toujours être aussi choqué par ce qu’il venait de lire. Il semblait même tétanisé. Il était là, à fixer Louis avec des yeux de merlan frit à attendre de reprendre totalement ses esprits.

Enfin, Louis ne lui laissa pas le temps. 

En un seul mouvement, ses lèvres se retrouvèrent délicatement posées sur celles de Harry. 

Ce fut lui qui s’avança en premier pour relier leurs bouches et les laisser se rencontrer pour la première fois. Et instantanément, Harry sursauta légèrement puis finit par poser sa main à la base du cou de Louis. Inquiet, l’avenant se recula presque dans la seconde d’après sans pour autant trop s’éloigner et plonger son regard dans celui de Harry. Leurs fronts étaient presque collés et leurs souffles venaient déjà de se mélanger l’un à l’autre. Mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit et l’embrassa à son tour aussi doucement que l’autre l’avait fait auparavant. Timidement. Le second baiser qu’ils échangèrent fut incroyable timide et doux. Leurs lèvres ne bougèrent pas. Ils profitèrent simplement de la sensation de l’autre sans chercher à aller plus loin. 

Autour d’eux, une rafale de vent s’engouffra dans la chambre et fit voler le fil accroché au mur ainsi que les feuilles qui y étaient maintenues. L’un des deux côtés se décrocha et tomba au sol, mais aucun des deux ne sembla s’y intéresser. 

Ils continuèrent de s’embrasser du bout des lèvres. Au fond, c’était un peu comme s’ils n’osaient pas et que des enfants avaient pris contrôle de leurs corps. Comme s’ils n’avaient jamais embrasser quelqu’un avant. Tout était très insouciant et innocent, mais assez rapidement, les deux furent assez à l’aise pour se découvrir davantage. La main de Louis glissa de sa joue à sa nuque, dans laquelle il rencontra ses boucles brunes. À présent, ils se goûtèrent plus franchement, à travers des mouvements plus définis et sûrs.  _ Et c’était foutrement bon _ , pensait Harry. Le temps autour d’eux s’écoulait comme la pluie dans les gouttières remplies à ras bord. Tout est était incroyablement bon, et irréaliste. 

— Tu me fais tourner la tête, Harry, marmonna Louis entre deux baisers. C’est pas cool, j’ai le vertige en plus. 

  
  


***

  
  
  


Nous n’apprenons jamais le savoir, nous le vivons. 

Harry était persuadé qu’aller à la poursuite du savoir n’était pas la bonne manière de s’instruire. Il fallait le découvrir, l’apprécier et prendre son temps. Quel était l’intérêt de se jeter sur la première information venue et de l’imprimer robotiquement dans son cerveau quand il existe un réel intérêt ? 

Mais quand il s’agissait de Louis, Harry voulut tout savoir. Il était affamé de sa personne et de son art. Toujours plus, il voulait. Il l’attirait comme un aimant, à un point où ils n'arrivaient désormais plus à se séparer. Tous deux le savaient. Tout venait de débuter et pourtant le final se tenait droit devant eux, à quelques mètres à peine. Ils le virent tous les deux, main dans la main, enlacées fermement. L’été n’était pas éternel. Rien ne l’était. Encore moins leur amour. Ils durent faire face à la vie cruelle, à son acharnement et son avidité de briser les gens. 

Les Buttes-Chaumont. Telle fut leur destination d’aujourd’hui. 

Après ce qu’il s’était passé il y a deux jours, tous deux trépignaient d’impatience à l’idée de se revoir. Ils auraient voulu se retrouver la veille, mais la pluie du jour précédent avait laissé place à des températures encore plus chaudes qu’elles ne l'étaient avant les averses. Connaissant mieux la ville sous une telle météo, Harry avait — à contre cœur — jugé cela plus judicieux qu’ils restent chez eux. Alors pour passer le temps, ils s’étaient parlés toute la journée à travers leurs téléphones. Comme si rien n’avait changé entre eux et que cette complicité s’était déjà établie bien avant que tout soit concrétisé par un baiser. 

Une petite gêne était remontée quand ils s’étaient rejoints à l’entrée du parc car aucun d’eux ne savait réellement comment se dire bonjour. Ils ne se sont finalement pas embrassés. Seule la main de Harry s’est tendue vers Louis pour attraper la sienne et refermer ses doigts autour des siens. À partir de cet instant là, Harry avait décidé qu’il adorerait toujours lui tenir la main, parce que celles de Louis sont toutes petites et que les siennes sont immenses à côté. Et même s’il faisait chaud et que leurs paumes transpiraient, cela l’importait peu. Harry cherchait discrètement tous les moyens possibles pour avoir ne serait-ce la moindre possibilité d’avoir un contact physique avec Louis. Il y avait réfléchi, à cette envie qui lui trottait dans la tête, mais il n’y avait pas trouvé d’explication. Il pensait simplement que c’était naturel quand on appréciait quelqu’un et que Louis devait se sentir de la même manière de son côté. 

Malgré le fait que chaque début de relation —si on pouvait appeler ce qu’ils vivaient une relation— soit assez réservé, Harry ne réussit pas à oublier que les jours passaient. Il se fichait des maîtres de l’amour qui répétait sans cesse qu’une relation devait avancer progressivement. Eux ne vivaient probablement pas un amour d’été. Ces personnes pensaient que la meilleure chose dans une nouvelle relation, c’était quand elle débutait et que les deux personnes apprenaient doucement à se connaître. Lorsqu’il voyait tous ses amis se mettre en couple au lycée, tous disaient à Harry que les choses se faisaient progressivement. Qu’on ne pouvait pas tout connaître d’une personne en quelques semaines et que tout cela prenait du temps. Qu’on ne devait pas chercher directement à vouloir tout savoir, mais que tous les détails les plus intimes se feraient connaître naturellement au bord d’une tasse de thé, accoudés à une fenêtre ou en sueur au milieu des draps. Chaque moment vécu nous permettait d’avoir l’occasion d’apprendre de nouvelles choses, que cela concerne une personne ou un sujet totalement random. 

Cela avait été très difficile et surtout douloureux pour Harry de réaliser que l’été n’était pas éternel. Rien ne l’était. Le temps s’effaçait et leur couraient après. Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, les couleurs de l’été s’estompaient pour laisser place aux feuilles séchées et courbées sur le sol constamment humide. Leur amour était éphémère. En y réfléchissant, tout était éphémère. Même la vie. Mais à une échelle différente. Et celle qui permettait de mesurer le temps restant à passer aux côtés de Louis était malheureusement trop courte. 

Actuellement, Louis était assis contre un arbre et la tête de Harry reposait sur ses jambes. Tête qui servait au plus petit de point d’appui pour dessiner ce qu’il y avait face à lui. C’était plutôt calme, aucun des deux ne parlait vraiment et ils ne trouvaient pas ça dérangeant. À vrai dire, Louis appréciait le silence, ça l’aidait à se concentrer. Mais Harry n’avait pas envie de se taire, pas maintenant. Il voulait parler avec lui, entendre sa voix au-dessus de sa tête et le regarder de bas. 

— Eh. 

— Mh, Mh ? 

Louis ne décrocha pas le regard de sa feuille et semblait à peine avoir entendu la voix de Harry. Sa réponse sonnait comme un automatisme, alors il insista. 

— Louis ?

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? 

Sa voix était toujours un peu mâchée, ailleurs… Il avait l’air sacrément concentré, peut-être même trop. 

— J’ai envie que tu me dessines comme toutes les autres personnes que tu as peintes, lâcha-t-il plus sérieusement. 

Louis leva enfin les yeux et fronça les sourcils en se mordant la lèvre, l’idée n’avait pas l’air de l’enchanter grandement. 

— Je ne sais pas H. C’est plus simple quand tu ne connais pas la personne alors qu’avec toi… 

— J’ai vraiment envie que tu le fasses. J’ai envie de poser pour toi, que tu me détailles, que tu me dévores du regard comme si j’étais la huitième merveille du monde. J’ai envie de suivre tes mouvements et imaginer comment tu me dessines derrière la toile de tes doigts fins et habiles. J’ai envie de sentir ma peau nue brûlée par tes yeux comme s’ils détenaient en eux le Soleil. J’ai envie de t’offrir mon corps et que tu fasses de mon être ta possession. 

— Harry… 

— Dis-moi que tu n’en as pas envie. 

— Je ne peux pas. 

— Pourquoi ? 

— Parce que j’en ai envie. 

  
  


***

  
  


Louis avait laissé Harry se préparer tout seul dans la chambre et l’attendait dans le salon. Durant ce temps-là, il essaya de calmer son stresse et de se détendre. Seulement, faire le portrait dénudé de Harry avait fait remonter en lui une angoisse qu’il ne savait comment gérer. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement et cela allait être un sacré problème s’il n’arrivait pas à redescendre. Il imaginait déjà la pointe de son crayon, puis de son pinceau, divaguer dans tous les sens tant sa précision serait fébrile. 

Au fond du couloir, là où se trouvait la chambre dans laquelle se changeait Harry. Ce dernier s’était déshabillé timidement comme si les murs avaient des yeux et que toute la terre le regardait. Il allait probablement être aussi mal à l’aise que Louis, mais au fond, ça ne le dérangeait pas. 

Libérer son corps de tout vêtement lui fit instantanément un grand bien, en raison de la chaleur qui faisait transpirer sa peau. De plus, la fenêtre entrouverte laissait une fine et douce brise venir caresser sa peau et faire hérisser ses poils de partout. 

Il resta plusieurs longues secondes debout, tendu et les bras le long du corps. Puis il se tourna vers le grand miroir et inspecta son reflet. 

Sa peau était affreusement mal bronzée. Seulement ses bras ainsi que ses épaules, son cou et son visage, puis tout ce qui venait en-dessous de ses genoux, avaient pris une couleur sablée et dorée. Le reste, était blanc, pâle. Il devait y remédier et vite car de cette façon, il ressemblait à un oncle de cinquante ans avec un slip sur le bord de la plage. 

Il avait rapidement attaché ses cheveux car la sensation de ses boucles dans son cou humide le dégoûtait un petit peu et qu’il préférait sentir l’air passer en-dessous. 

Enfin, lorsqu’il se sentit prêt, Harry se dirigea en direction du petit lit de Louis sur lequel était posé un miroir circulaire d’une vingtaine de centimètres environ. Il le prit entre ses mains tout en s’allongeant correctement sur le flanc droit. Une fois qu’il eut prit une position plus ou moins confortable, il posa la glace sur le matelas et la fit reposer contre son sexe. La seule partie de l’objet qui touchait son corps était contre la droite de son bassin, en haut, mais il cachait entièrement son intimité. Il se sentit comme Héloïse dans  _ Le Portrait de la Jeune Fille en Feu.  _ Peut-être qu’au fond c’était ce qu’il avait eu envie de reproduire, trop timide pour se montrer complètement nu devant Louis. 

Après l’avoir prévenu que tout était bon, Harry entendit les pas de Louis faire grincer le sol sous son poids depuis le couloir. 

Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement, à toute allure même, à un point qu’il avait peur que les battements irréguliers et agités se voient à travers sa poitrine dénudée. 

Puis Louis entra dans la pièce. 

Il s’arrêta sur le pas de la porte, la main toujours enroulée autour de la poignée, figé. Ses joues prirent instantanément une couleur plus chaude. Il n’en croyait pas ses yeux, comment est-ce qu’un homme aussi beau pouvait se trouver ainsi dans son lit ? Il n’était plus sûr que tout ceci était une bonne idée. Harry le rendait dingue, alors Harry nu, encore pire. Il avait cru perdre tous ses moyens au moment où ses yeux s’étaient posés sur lui. 

Dans ses mains, il y avait la toile et plusieurs ustensiles comme des crayons, des pinceaux et des petits tubes de peintures. Qu’il s’empressa de déposer sur le chevalet afin de ne pas rester là à observer Harry sans rien faire. 

— Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire ? 

La voix de Harry brisa le silence lourd qui pesait en plus de la chaleur estivale. Puis Louis se racla la gorge. 

— Oui, j’en suis sûr. Tu es trop magnifique pour que personne ne te peigne jamais. 

Harry, surpris par ce que Louis venait de rétorquer, baissa la tête avant de rougir violemment. Il ne s’attendait définitivement pas à ce qu’il réponde une telle chose mais ceci était loin de lui déplaire. 

— Tu pourrais détacher tes cheveux ? 

Il le fit. Tout en essayant de ne pas faire tomber le miroir qui tenait contre lui. 

Ensuite, Louis se chargea de placer correctement son chevalet, de sorte à ce qu’il soit en face du miroir et que son reflet s’y réfléchisse. Puis il se mit au travail. D’abord, il posa quelques questions à Harry, sur son confort, si tout allait bien, et qu’il ne fallait pas hésiter à lui dire si cela devenait douloureux. C’est sûr que tenir dans cette position, avec la tête soutenue par son bras enfoncé dans le matelas, ça deviendra rapidement contraignant. 

Louis commença à détailler le corps de Harry, en passant autant par la couleur cuivrée de sa peau laiteuse que par chacune de ses formes, aussi belles les unes que les autres. Il suivit des yeux la courbe de ses hanches jusqu’à ses fesses puis ses cuisses, remonta ensuite par ses épaules arrondies et musclées. Il y avait aussi ses tatouages. Il ne savait pas que Harry en possédait sur le torse, le ventre, le bas du ventre et la cuisse. Il avait simplement vu ceux sur ses biceps et ses avant-bras. Mais ceux-ci, ceux qui étaient la plupart du temps recouverts de vêtements étaient bien plus magiques que les autres. Tous les quatre dégageaient une impression majestueuse, quelque chose de sage. 

Que ce soit les deux hirondelles au-dessus de ses pectoraux, le papillon sur son abdomen, les feuilles sur son bassin ou le tigre sur sa cuisse, tous étaient à couper le souffle. 

Louis avait envie de les toucher. Louis avait envie de les détailler sous ses doigts tremblants. De les redessiner à l’infini jusqu’à ce que la peau de Harry finisse par s’user sous le bout de ses doigts secs. 

— J’aime bien tes tatouages. 

— Lesquels ?

— Ceux que tu caches. 

Harry sourit légèrement. 

— Je ne les cache pas, avoua-t-il. Ils sont simplement à des endroits où je suis le seul la plupart du temps à pouvoir les voir car ils n’appartiennent qu’à moi. Je n’ai pas envie que tout le monde les voient et qu’ils soient apparents comme les autres. 

— Ça te dérange que je puisse les voir, moi ? 

— Non. 

À nouveau, pour peut-être la dixième fois en l’espace de quelques minutes seulement, Louis sentit ses joues brûler et devenir écarlates. Il n’arrivait pas à se contrôler. La moindre des choses qui sortait de la bouche de Harry faisait sursauter son cœur et chavirer ses émotions. 

— Je peux les peindre eux aussi ou tu préfères les garder pour toi ?

— Ça dépend, répondit-il, que comptes-tu faire de la toile après ? 

Ah, ça. Louis n’y avait pas réellement réfléchi. Il n’y réfléchissait jamais. D’abord, il peignait et ensuite il voyait ce qu’il en faisait. Mais pour Harry, il était évident que ce n’était pas pareil. 

— Je ne compte pas la vendre à de riches investisseurs, si c’est ça qui te chagrine. En réalité… je pensais la garder ? 

— Pour toi ?

— Oui, pour moi. J’aimerais bien t’avoir à mes côtés même quand je serais rentré en Angleterre. 

— Oh… Je vois. Dans ce cas, tu peux représenter mes tatouages alors. 

Un voile de tristesse passa devant le regard de Harry qui venait de baisser la tête. Il lui devait de la garder haute pour le bien du dessin, mais c’était plus fort que lui. Il ne voulait pas entendre Louis parler du futur et de sa vie sans lui.  _ Loin  _ de lui. Alors, il se força de croquer sa lèvre entre ses dents pour ne pas laisser les émotions le submerger et releva la tête comme si rien ne s’était passé. Louis ne le remarqua pas, trop plongé dans les traits de son croquis. 

Il eut bientôt fini tous les traits de crayons sur la toile. Tout était parfait, tout était représenté de manière très réaliste et il en était déjà très fier. Il allait pouvoir commencer à tout mettre en peinture et ainsi venait son moment préféré. 

Louis adorait mettre en couleur ses œuvres. Tremper le bout de son pinceau dans la peinture, mélanger les couleurs dans la palette puis sur la toile, multiplier les nuances pour ne pas que le résultat soit fade et que sa peau paraisse uniquement beige uniformément… Il avait tellement de choses à penser qu’il avait bien peur d’en perdre les pédales. 

Sous son geste expert, les poils du pinceau semblaient remplir la silhouette dessinée de Harry à la perfection, comme si l’objet avait été créé pour lui. Toute cette partie était incroyablement satisfaisante, autant à regarder qu’à produire. Voir son tracé glisser lentement le long des traits de son corps pour ensuite les remplir et leur donner du relief, il n’y avait rien de mieux. À présent, Louis maîtrisait cette technique à la perfection et rien n’arrivait à lui faire rater sa courbe. 

Sous ses yeux apparaissent progressivement le Harry qu’il allait emporter avec lui dans sa maison. Un Harry fictif, fait de ses mains et de sa passion. Un Harry vide de vie, vide d’émotions et de désir. Un Harry qui n’avait rien à voir avec celui qui était étendu devant lui, mais le seul Harry qu’il pouvait se permettre d’avoir. Un Harry qu’il pourra continuer à caresser du bout des doigts même lorsque la mer les séparera. 

Il laissa le peu de douleur qui traversa son cœur s’évader à travers ses coups de pinceaux, légèrement plus rudes que les autres, sans pour autant abîmer son travail. 

— Tu vas bien ? 

La voix de Harry le ramena sur terre et l’aida à mieux se reconcentrer sur ce qu’il était en train de faire. 

Plus rien ne le déconcentra par la suite. 

Les couleurs finirent par se mélanger et par former une multitude de nuances différentes qui se mariaient agréablement bien avec Harry. 

Tous deux n’avaient aucune notion du temps qui s’écoulait et le soleil qui se couchait tard en été n’aidait en rien. Mais ils s’en fichaient. Le temps les importaient peu, même si ce dernier leur courait après chaque instant un peu plus rapidement que le précédent. C’est pour cela que Louis ne voulut pas regarder son téléphone et voir que la journée allait sûrement bientôt se finir. Tout ce qu’il savait, c’est qu’il commençait à sentir ses doigts s’engourdir et son dos souffrir par la position. 

Il finit par poser ses pinceaux sur le côté et laisser la toile telle quelle. Il s’étira vaguement les bras et le dos avant de regarder Harry qui ne bougeait toujours pas d’un poil. 

— Ta peau est belle, laisse-moi la recouvrir de couleurs. 

— Viens. 

Harry glissa sur le dos et ouvrit les bras vers Louis pour l’accueillir contre lui. 

Louis se leva du tabouret et marcha jusqu’au lit. Puis, en oubliant que Harry était entièrement nu, il se jeta sur lui. Il tomba dans ses bras légèrement comme une plume dans l’air, et profita de la chaleur de sa peau malgré les températures ahurissantes. Harry l’enveloppa de ses bras et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. 

— J’ai mal aux doigts… 

Il laissa ses mains reposer sur le haut du torse de Harry. Le contact de sa peau contre la sienne le fit brûler de l’intérieur. De plus, il sentit facilement les battements de cœur de Harry sous ses doigts et cette sensation fit accélérer le sien. Il battait vite, très vite. Les deux furent désormais en harmonie chaotique, à se battre pour savoir lequel des deux allaient s’arrêter en premier. Aucun des deux garçons n’osaient respirer et leurs regards refusaient de se lâcher. Le temps semblait s’être figé, et eux aussi. Plusieurs secondes s’écoulèrent, peut-être même plus, et ils ne bougeaient toujours pas. 

Harry ne savait comment expliquer ce qu’il ressentait à cet instant précis. 

Le miroir qui cachait son sexe avait glissé sur le matelas et ne protégeait plus rien du tout. Le bassin de Louis était désormais posé dessus ; le tissu rêche de son short frottait désagréablement contre la peau fine et sensible de son aine. Il sentait son bas-ventre se tourner et se retourner sans cesse tant la tentation était forte. Personne ne pouvait rien faire contre les hormones naturelles qui se réveillaient en lui au moindre contact intime. 

Après une lutte acharnée contre ses ardeurs et son cerveau en pagaille, Harry finit par embrasser Louis. Il passa sa main à l’arrière de son cou, dans sa nuque, et l’amena à lui un peu brusquement. Lorsque leurs bouches se rencontrèrent, les deux laissèrent échapper un gémissement de plaisir étouffé, presque de soulagement. 

Louis remonta légèrement sur son corps afin d’être à la bonne hauteur, puis encadra le visage de Harry de ses mains engourdies. Ce fut lui qui commença à embrasser Harry bien plus fort et passionnément. Leurs corps entiers suivirent le mouvement et se mirent à bouger l’un contre l’autre d’une manière plus intime. 

L’ambiance se réchauffa terriblement. À côté de ce qu’ils ressentaient, la canicule parisienne n’avait rien à voir. 

Les vêtements de Louis tombèrent au sol et leurs peaux, ensuite, se mélangèrent. Ils roulèrent entre les draps humides, enlacés et unis par la force charnelle qu’ils venaient d’acquérir. Leurs corps s’emboîtèrent à une allure folle, leurs êtres s’envolèrent très haut, seuls leurs souffles saccadés et leurs gémissements continuèrent à animer la pièce. Le miroir avait roulé au sol, laissant la nudité de Harry être découverte par le toucher délicat de Louis, ainsi que par son regard subjugué. En un rien de temps, toutes leurs barrières s’étaient effondrées et ensemble, ils créèrent un univers artistique et érotique où leurs corps furent les rois. 

L’altitude qui dominait leur ébat. 

_ De là-haut, ils se voyaient si petits.  _

De là-haut, ils virent leurs corps bouger ensemble et faire l’amour. De là-haut, les rayons du soleil les écrasèrent et firent ressortir leurs peaux bronzées de manière encore plus dorée que le sable. 

_ Tout là-haut, leur peine s’évanouit.  _

_ Tout là-haut, des visions inouïes, du soleil qui mange la pluie.  _

Ils auraient voulu rester dans les airs pendant encore longtemps, que leur âme continue de flotter dans un bain d’excitation intense jusqu’à qu’elle se noie et que leurs membres deviennent flasques. Mais le corps humain à ses limites et lorsqu’il atteint un taux de cupidité aussi haut et fort, il a besoin de tout relâcher. 

Enfin, ils tombèrent tous les deux dans le matelas, essoufflés et trempés. 

Les cheveux de Harry étaient emmêlés et mouillés, ainsi que leurs peaux à tous les deux. Pendant un instant, Louis crut que les tatouages de Harry allait baver et s’effacer comme s’ils étaient faits de peinture ou de feutre. Il se positionna sur le côté, sur son flanc gauche, puis amena sa main tremblante jusqu’au torse du plus grand. Doucement, il retraça les traits des hirondelles sur le haut de sa poitrine et étala en même temps la sueur chaude qui s’était échappée. 

Lui aussi possédait des tatouages, mais ils n’étaient pas aussi grandioses que ceux de Harry. Il voulait passer la soirée entière à tous les détailler un à un, jusqu’à ce qu’il n’en reste plus. Au lieu de ça, ils s’embrassèrent. Un échange plus lent, plus tendre, qui fit chavirer leurs deux cœurs ensemble depuis les sommets les plus vertigineux du septième ciel. Les yeux de Harry étaient à moitié ouverts comme s’il était toujours en train de redescendre de son orgasme. 

— Tout paraît si futile vu de là-haut. 

Les mots de Louis glissèrent entre leurs lèvres et furent directement avalés par leurs langues dansantes qui ne cessèrent de se caresser amoureusement. 

Harry sourit contre la sensation chaude de la bouche de Louis sur la sienne. Il l’embrassa encore quelques fois avant de dire quelque chose à son tour : 

— Mais c’est facile, si facile, facile à dire vu de là-haut. 

— Quoi donc ? 

— Que je t’aime. 

Louis arrêta brusquement de l’embrasser et redressa légèrement la tête afin de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Harry. La tension entre eux était palpable. À nouveau, personne ne parlait. Jusqu’à ce que Harry décide de continuer à parler. 

— Je t’aime comme si c’était la dernière fois que l’on se voyait. Je t’aime comme si c’était la première fois que l’on se voyait. Je t’aime comme si nous avions toute la vie devant nous, sans que rien ne puisse nous séparer. Je t’aime sans barrière, et je veux que tu te souviennes de mon goût de pomme, de cerise et de lilas. 

— Je ne veux pas avoir à me souvenir, rétorqua Louis d’une voix tremblante. Je veux continuer à vivre sur tes lèvres, dans ton corps et contre ta peau. 

— Louis… 

— Moi aussi je t’aime Harry, bien plus que je ne l’aurais imaginé au début. Et je ne veux pas partir, ni te quitter. 

— Tu dois vivre sans mes bras, où tu vas je n’irai pas. 

Les instants suivant furent entièrement constitués de larmes et de sanglots brisés, mélangés à des baisers amers qui brisent le cœur en mille. Le genre de baiser qui retourna Harry de l’intérieur au point où il sentit son estomac se tordre dans tous les sens de douleur. 

Tous les deux pleurèrent l’un contre l’autre, si proches que leurs larmes coulèrent le long de leurs quatre joues sans savoir de qui elles venaient. 

Tous deux réalisèrent à quel point ils étaient tombés rapidement l’un pour l’autre. Ils n’avaient pas daigné réfléchir à comment cela allait finir, trop aveuglés par les jouissances de l’amour nouveau ainsi que de ses bienfaits. Parce qu’au fond, ce n’était qu’un amour d’été. On tombait aussi rapidement que l’on se séparerait. Personne ne pouvait changer les règles, pas mêmes les amants les plus amoureux du monde. 

Ils avaient tout de même fait ce que Louis avait proposé avant qu’ils ne se perdent dans les draps d’Eros, une fois qu’ils s’étaient calmés. 

Louis s’était relevé, avait récupéré sa peinture acrylique ainsi que ses pinceaux et était revenu s’asseoir sur le bassin de Harry toujours nu. Il avait continué de caresser son torse, ses pectoraux, son abdomen, le moindre centimètre possible était à la portée de son toucher. Harry l’avait regardé faire, tout en détaillant lui-même le corps de Louis assis sur le sien. Lui aussi était beau. Sa peau était bien plus bronzée que la sienne, lui aussi était tatoué sur le haut de la poitrine d’une encre noire épaisse. 

Il avait fini par tremper le bout de son pinceau dans le petit pot de peinture jaune puis l’avait délicatement posé sur la peau de Harry. Puis il avait dessiné, dessiné, dessiné, durant de longues minutes. Le haut du corps courbé vers lui, les sourcils froncés et la langue coincée entre ses dents par concentration. 

Le contact des poils de l’objet contre lui le chatouillait. Parfois, il n’arrivait pas à contenir de petits rires. En retour, Louis s’excusait timidement comme si allait soudainement perdu toute la confiance qu’il avait acquise lorsqu’ils avaient fait l’amour. Harry aurait bien aimé le charrier sur ça, mais il préférait garder le silence et ne pas risquer de déconcentrer Louis, ni de briser le moment précieux qu’ils avaient réussi à rétablir après la petite crise de larmes. 

Au final, Louis y avait dessiné un soleil. Un soleil qui prenait pratiquement toute la place sur sa poitrine et qui était peint d’un jaune éclatant. Le contraste entre la peau brune de Harry et le dessin de Louis était très beau, il en était tout content. Il aurait aimé que cela reste sur sa peau pendant longtemps encore, pour que Harry ne n’oublie jamais. 

Sauf qu’ils firent ensuite l’amour encore une fois. Et que la peinture n’avait pas encore séché correctement. La couleur jaune se retrouva étalée partout, que ce soit sur le corps de Harry ou de Louis, sur le mur contre lequel était collé le lit, ou les draps qui accueillaient leur étreinte. 

  
  


***

  
  


Durant les jours suivants, Harry avait beaucoup intériorisé ce qu’il ressentait. Plus le temps passait, plus le sentiment d’amertume s’alourdissait dans sa poitrine et dans le fond de sa gorge. Il n’arrivait plus à le faire redescendre. Il y avait tant de mots qu’il aurait aimé pouvoir dire à Louis facilement comme ils sonnaient dans sa tête mais il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. 

Même s’ils n’en parlaient pas, tous deux savaient pertinemment qu’il allait bientôt être l’heure. 

Le mois d’août s’écourtait de plus en plus. Les jours baissaient à vue d’œil, la nuit venait progressivement manger le soleil chaque jour un peu plus tôt pour laisser place à une chaleur moite et invincible.

Tout était en train de changer. 

Le noeud quotidien qui les liait allait bientôt se défaire, s’envoler au gré du vent —inexistant à Paris— et disparaître à tout jamais. Harry s’était demandé s’il ne valait pas mieux le défaire lui-même plutôt qu’attendre que celui-ci se fasse tout seul, pensant que ça ferait moins mal… mais il ne pouvait pas quitter Louis à moins que la vie le force. 

Au-delà des malheurs qu’un bien grand nombre de personnes traversaient tous les jours, il était heureux. Louis le mettait dans un état qu’il n’avait jamais ressenti auparavant et il voulait en profiter au maximum. 

Ils ne se séparaient plus et passaient le plus de temps ensemble. C’était dingue la vitesse à laquelle ils s’étaient rapprochés… Savoir qu’il allait devoir le laisser partir ensuite le dégoûtait. Il aurait voulu que Louis reste chez sa tante pour toujours et qu’il n’ait jamais à rentrer en Angleterre. 

Hélas, Louis s’en allait dans deux jours. 

Harry ne s’était jamais senti aussi nauséeux que maintenant. Premièrement, parce que l’idée de quitter Louis le rendait malade et deuxièmement, parce que la hauteur lui faisait perdre la tête comme elle ne l’avait jamais fait. 

Il était tard. Le jour baissait lentement sur la capitale mais son activité touristique ne diminuait pour autant pas. Un brouhaha constant continuait de les entourer, cela avait été comme ça tout l’après-midi. 

Devant eux, le ciel à l’horizon s’éteignait doucement. Le bleu journalier avait laissé place à une couleur orangée fantastique partout autour d’eux. Absolument tout le ciel était recouvert par la lumière du soleil couchant. Il n’y avait aucun nuage, rien qui ne pouvait briser cette étendue à en couper le souffle. C’est pour cela que Harry se sentait mal aussi, car un ciel aussi impeccable le déstabilisait. 

La lumière reflétait dans les iris de Louis presque transparents et les faisaient briller de mille feux. Tout son être était flamboyant. Harry en était toujours subjugué. Il profitait que Louis soit fixé sur l’horizon pour le regarder davantage et redécouvrir sa beauté pour la énième fois. 

Il avait encore bronzé. Il y avait dorénavant plein de petites taches de rousseur sur son nez qui le rendait à croquer, mais lui ne les aimait pas beaucoup. Il y avait tant de choses à observer sur lui, comme les rides au coin de ses yeux quand il rigole, ou ses lèvres pincées, sa légère barbe rousse… Bon dieu. Harry n’avait jamais vu un être aussi beau que Louis. 

— Tu ne voudrais pas regarder le ciel avec moi au lieu de me fixer ?

— Tu es plus beau que le coucher de soleil. 

— Et alors ? Ça ne t’empêche pas de le regarder quand même. 

— Il y aura d’autres jours pour observer le ciel. 

Louis se tut et ne répondit rien. Parce qu’il avait compris ce que venait dire Harry ainsi que son double sens. 

Il y aurait d’autres couchers de soleil, mais bientôt plus de Louis. C’est pour cela qu’il préférait le regarder lui. C’était légitime, un peu. Ça faisait surtout très bien. 

Les petits pics lancés de cette manière s'étaient faits récurrents ces derniers jours. Comme s’il y avait besoin de se rappeler mutuellement que la fin approchait et que rien ne serait pareil. Harry avait envie de pleurer. Louis aussi. Mais ils ne dirent rien et gardèrent le silence pendant un moment.

Finalement, Harry se mit à regarder le ciel aussi. Il aurait aimé qu’il reste bleu jusqu’au dernier moment ce soir, et qu’il devienne ensuite noir. Au moins, il aurait pu continuer à voir Louis devant lui sans avoir à regarder le vrai Louis à ses côtés. 

— Tu reviendras ? 

— Quoi ? 

— À Paris, tu reviendras ? 

— Oui, dès que je le pourrais, dit Louis. Et toi, tu m’attendras ? 

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Harry qui ne répondit rien. 

Il ne pouvait pas promettre à Louis qu’il l’attendrait. Même si la douleur en lui était plus forte que tout, même si ça lui retournait le cœur d’avoir à continuer tout seul, il ne pouvait pas lui promettre ça. Il l’aimait pourtant, très fort. Et il continuerait probablement à l’aimer encore quelques temps après qu’il soit parti, mais pas indéfiniment. Il le savait, Louis aussi. Il n’allait pas rester dans un coin de sa chambre à pleurer en attendant les prochaines vacances, il ne pouvait pas. Ce n’est pas comme ça que les choses fonctionnent. 

— Je serais là, si tu veux toujours me revoir. 

— Harry… évidemment que j’aurai envie de te revoir. 

— Tu ne peux pas avancer ça, tu le sais. Tu ne sais pas de quoi seront faits tes jours chez toi. Peut-être que tu m’auras oublié aussitôt que tu auras posé le pied en Angleterre. 

— Harry, arrête. S’il te plaît arrête. Tu te fais du mal tout seul. 

Le pire, c’est que Louis avait raison et il détestait l’admettre. Au fond de lui, il savait que leur relation pourrait tenir et qu’ils s’aimaient assez pour traverser ces obstacles. Seulement Harry n’était pas certain d’avoir envie de le faire. Ce n’est pas ça la vie dont il rêvait. Il ne veut pas attendre son petit-ami désespérément et s’arrêter de vivre pour lui. Il veut être libre tant qu’il n’y aucune raison qu’il le maintiendrait à la possession. Et il ne voulait pas s’abandonner à quelqu’un situé de l’autre côté de la Manche, à des centaines de kilomètres de la côte anglaise. 

Mais il se devait au moins d’essayer, parce qu’il était amoureux de Louis. 

Ainsi, le cœur serré et les mains liées, ils passèrent le restant de la soirée assis l’un contre l’autre, sur les pierres peu agréables de Montmartre, juste devant le Sacré Cœur. 

Cette soirée était importante pour eux, car ce fut ici que tout avait commencé. 

Ici que Louis avait demandé à Harry l’autorisation de le peindre, et que ce dernier avait complètement adoré son accent anglais prononcé. Ici que Harry avait eu l’impression de croiser le soleil en personne, avec sa main au-dessus de ses yeux fragiles et ses cheveux en bataille. Ici qu'il l’avait revu le lendemain, sur l’esplanade plus haut et qu’il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui. 

Ici qu’il était tombé amoureux de lui mais aussi partout. 

Ce qui rendait Louis vivant étaient les hauteurs. Plus haut il se trouvait, mieux il sentait l’air passer dans ses poumons. Il était ivre de sensations, affamé de découvertes et de paysages à représenter sur ses toiles et ses carnets. Ce qu’il voulait, lui, c’était d’observer. Le monde était bien trop précieux et riche pour seulement fixer ses chaussures claquer contre le béton de bon matin. Harry l’avait bien compris, c’est pour cela qu’il l’avait emmené dans tous les endroits les plus vertigineux de la ville, pour que Louis se sente bien. Et c’est pour cela que Louis aimait tant faire l’amour avec Harry, pour que tous les deux soient propulsés à une hauteur dingue jusqu’à ne plus en voir le sol, rien que tous les deux. 

_ Tout là-haut, sa peine s’évanouit.  _

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Harry détestait le boucan dans les gares et l’agitation continue qui ne s’arrêtait jamais. Matin, midi, soir, ça ne s’arrêtait jamais. Il avait l’impression de devenir fou à l’instant même où il y mettait les pieds. Comment autant de personnes pouvaient se retrouver dans un endroit aussi fermé sans paniquer ? Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l’échine rien qu’en y pensant. 

De toute façon, il n’avait pas besoin d’y penser car il était actuellement en train de vivre son pire cauchemar. 

Gare du Nord, huit heures. 

Des gens dans tous les sens. Des voyageurs avec des gros sacs sur le dos ou dans les mains, d’autres avec une simple sacoche sur le bassin, des accompagnateurs qui se séparent devant les portiques, des sans-abris qui cherchent désespérément quelques pièces dans tous les coins du bâtiment… 

Puis Louis. 

Louis qui lui tenait fermement la main, debout à ses côtés, tendu, devant la masse de personnes qui se bousculait de partout sans la moindre délicatesse. Harry le regarda, il le vit en train d’avaler difficilement sa salive et sa pomme d’Adam se soulever. C’était difficile pour les deux garçons de se tenir ici, à quelques minutes seulement de la fin. 

Il aurait peut-être dû le laisser faire le chemin avec sa tante au lieu d’insister pour l’accompagner tout seul parce que maintenant, Harry semblait être en train de perdre toute sa force. Il n’arrivait pas à croire que tout ceci était réellement en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux en étant le personnage principal de l’histoire qui finit mal. Ils furent loin du conte de fée qui finit bien, où les personnages se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d’enfants. Très loin de tout cela. En y réfléchissant, Harry n’aurait pas voulu d’une fin pareille. 

— Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Tu n’es pas obligé d’aller plus loin si tu ne le sens pas. 

— Non, je-

Sa voix se coupa presque instantanément. Harry ne fut pas capable d’ajouter un mot de plus tant sa gorge était nouée. La boule dans son œsophage l’empêchait de dire quoique ce soit et lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Larmes qui furent bientôt plus comme des rivières abondantes et déchaînées le long de ses joues. 

Louis le prit directement contre lui et le serra du plus fort possible. Il remonta sa main dans les cheveux de Harry et les caressa doucement tout en chuchotant au creux de son oreille. 

— Calme-toi H, je suis encore là. Je ne vais pas partir bien loin. Je serai toujours là dans ton cœur, tu le sais hein ?

— Reste, je t’en supplie reste. 

— Je reviendrai pour toi mon amour, je te le promets. 

Le surnom que Louis venait de donner à Harry résonna dans sa tête durant les prochaines minutes, sans arrêt. Aucun mot ne sera prononcé pour l’instant. Harry se concentra et essaya du plus fort possible d’enregistrer la dernière phrase de Louis dans son cerveau, de sorte à ne jamais l’oublier. Il aurait tout mis dans son téléphone s’il en avait eu l’occasion, en plus des vingtaines d’autres audios qu’il avait enregistré ces dernières semaines. 

Leurs doigts finirent par s’enlacer de nouveau, plus fort cette fois, et ensemble, ils se mirent en route du quai qui venait d’être annoncé. 

Lire London St. Pancras sur le tableau électronique accompagné de l’heure de départ venait de lui briser une nouvelle partie de son cœur. Il aurait aimé qu’elle ne soit pas affichée, ou qu’elle soit annulée, en retard, n’importe quoi sauf ça. Mais ça n’arriva pas. 

À deux, ils se bousculèrent des personnes sur leur passage comme ils l’avaient remarqué avant de s’enfoncer au milieu des gens. La grande entrée de la gare disparut derrière tous les passagers et leurs encombrants bagages. 

Certaines personnes lâchèrent des injures dans la foule en même temps qu’ils passèrent à côté d’eux, en essayant de passer tant bien que mal. Il était bien trop tôt pour entendre des mots aussi vulgaires, Harry s’énerva encore plus et fut à ça de leur répondre méchamment. En plus des endroits bruyants, il détestait les propos injurieux et les personnes mauvaises. Il se contrôla quand même, et serra juste la main de Louis plus fort. 

Ils finirent par arriver face au quai face auquel était déjà arrivé le train. 

Plusieurs personnes s’engageaient déjà le long du quai jusqu’à leur voiture assignée, laissant devant le portique automatisé les personnes qui les avaient accompagnées. 

Harry et Louis se regardèrent longuement avant de faire quelque chose. Dans leur tête résonnait l’exacte même chose, autrement dit, il était l’heure. 

Peut-être qu’il n’était pas trop tard pour arrêter le temps et faire sa vie loin d’ici. Peut-être qu’un problème pouvait encore être détecté au niveau du train ou du chemin de fer. Une infinie de peut-être aurait pu se passer avant que Louis ne monte dans ce train, mais aucune d’entre elles ne se manifesta. 

Alors, maintenant qu’ils ne pouvaient plus échapper à leur sort, ils décidèrent de l’affronter. Une bonne fois pour toutes. 

Louis prit les joues de Harry entre ses mains et posa son front contre le sien. Les yeux louchèrent sur le visage de l’autre, mais ils furent trop près pour le remarquer. 

— Je ne t’abandonne pas Harry, je reviendrai. Rien ne va changer, d’accord ? On s’aimera toujours autant et même encore plus. Moi j’y crois, et j’ai envie que tu le fasses aussi. 

— D’accord, Harry hocha la tête. Ça va aller tu as raison. J’y crois aussi, je suis trop amoureux de toi pour te laisser tout seul. Je viendrai moi aussi et tu me feras découvrir ton monde. 

Ils ne pleuraient plus, mais leurs cœurs restaient fort compressés au fond de leurs poitrines. Ils savaient tous les deux que ce n’était qu’un mauvais moment et que ça finirait par passer, ça le devait. Même si ça faisait mal, même si les doutes s’installaient, même si toutes les raisons les poussaient à tout arrêter ici, ils continueraient à se battre. Par le pouvoir de l’amour et de leurs sentiments. 

— Merci de m’avoir fait redécouvrir Paris à ta manière et d’y avoir laissé en moi quelque chose de spécial. Merci de m’avoir appris chaque centimètre de ta peau et chaque mot de ta langue, au sens figuré, pouffa-t-il. Merci pour tout, Harry. 

— Tu n’as pas intérêt à en perdre ton français, sinon ça va mal se passer. 

— J’apprendrai pour toi. 

Ils échangèrent leurs derniers baisers à quelques minutes du départ du train. Leurs bouches refusèrent de se quitter. Autour d’eux, on les regardait ; certains avaient de la peine pour eux, d’autres les dévisageaient, mais ils ne virent rien. Ils n’entendirent même pas le dernier appel pour l’Eurostar que devait prendre Louis. S’il ne montait pas rapidement, il allait rester pour de bon à Paris. 

Ils profitèrent quand même de l’étreinte de l’autre pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires, avant de laisser le vide les engloutir. Ils respirèrent leur odeur, mémorisèrent chaque partie de l’autre afin de ne jamais l’oublier jusqu’au moment où ils se reverraient. 

— Je pars sans drame, et sans regret. 

Après avoir prononcé cette dernière phrase, Louis se détacha en premier jusqu’à s’éloigner de quelques pas de Harry. Ils restèrent là, à se toiser en attendant que l’un d’entre eux craque. Ils s’observèrent une dernière fois avant de ne seulement se voir en photos, et réalisèrent que tout ceci était belle et bien la fin. Puis finalement, ce fut Louis qui sourit d’abord en direction de Harry avant de lever sa main pour lui dire au revoir et de saisir la poignée de sa valise dans l’autre. 

Pour Harry, cette scène finale se déroula à une vitesse incroyablement lente. Chaque mouvement semblait avoir été ralenti par une faille intemporelle qui rendait les choses encore plus horribles qu’elles ne l’étaient en réalité. 

Il lui sourit en retour. De ses mains, il envoya un cœur mal formé que Louis intercepta contre sa poitrine. L’instant d’après, il ne vit plus que son dos. Louis s’en allait, comme ça, devant ses yeux, sans qu’il ne puisse rien y faire. Il se retrouva tétanisé, brisé et détruit par la situation. Il ne voulait pas que Louis s’en aille, il le voulait à ses côtés pendant encore longtemps. 

Pourtant autour de lui des tonnes de personnes se séparaient pour plein de raisons différentes et se retrouvaient ensuite sans problème. 

Harry ne supporta pas le vide qui avait déjà prit possession de son cœur et de son corps tout entier. Il ne voulait pas que Louis parte, il voulait qu’il reste. Il ne voulait pas le regarder s’éloigner le long du quai en béton avec les autres passagers. Son sang ne fit qu’un tour, il n’arriva plus à réfléchir, ni à respirer. Tout se passa rapidement dans sa tête, peut-être même trop. Cette idée aurait probablement nécessité quelques minutes de plus de réflexion, mais le temps fut une chose qu’il n’avait pas. 

Alors, prit au coeur de l’action et de ce que son cœur lui hurlait plus fort à chaque seconde, il le fit. 

D’un coup, de la manière la plus spontanée possible, il s’approcha en courant du portique et cria : 

— Louis ! Reste ! 


End file.
